Learning Magic
by C.M. Higgins
Summary: “It was you.” I said quietly. “Beg your pardon?” He asked. “It was you. You dirty rotten scoundrel” I shouted at him, standing up to meet his face“What was me doll?” He asked, smirking.
1. Default Chapter

Learning Magic  
  
Chapter One  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own newsies, Disney does. I do own the main character! Don't sue!  
  
**Introduction**  
  
_Rainy, foggy, cold, wet. I was soaked to the bone. Shivering, I looked for a place to stay.  
  
"Goil! Ova heah!" I heard a voice call. I quickly walked over to it, just in time to get out of the way of an oncoming trolley. When I reached the voice, it was gone.  
  
"Hello?" I cried out into the night. "Hello? Anyone there?" No answer. I tentatively walked down the side of the street, wary of my surroundings. I heard footsteps behind me. They were running at me. I turned around and screamed as I saw a shadowy figure reaching his arms out to me. And then, I woke up. _

**Story**

Perspiration ran down my face. I looked around, no one was there. I had only been in New York for two days, but I had had these dreams ever since I got here. I slept at the Newsboys Lodging House. I had only accepted the offer made by the leader, Jack Kelly, because I needed a place to stay. I slept on a most uncomfortable cot, in the 'sick room.'  
  
"Whoa, whoa. Calm down doll, it's alright." I heard a voice soothe. It was a boy by the name of Racetrack. I didn't really know him, I kept to myself in the room. My room. I hadn't talked to anyone at all. I only was out in the hall for a minute, and I had been bombarded by boys. I listened only long enough to hear their names.  
  
"Get out of my room." I replied coldly.  
  
"I was jus' makin' sure ya was alrigh'." He tried.  
  
"I'm fine." I pointed to the door. Reluctantly he stood up and left. When he opened the door, I saw dozens of eyes looking at me, or at least trying to. He closed the door, but I could still hear muffled voices.  
  
"She's gotta come out sometime." I heard one boy say.  
  
"Yeah Jack, tomorrow. Let 'er 'ave da rest o' da nigh' an' all day tomorrow, an' den tomorrow evening, get 'er out." I recognized this voice as Kid Blinks.  
  
"Lemme think bout it. Go back ta bed." Jack told them. It got quieter outside my door after this. I could barely hear it, but someone was talking with Jack. I didn't care. Didn't care if they threw me out into the streets. I would live, I always did. The whispers faded away as I drifted to sleep.  
  
I didn't wake up the next morning until the sun was blazing through the window. All was quiet in the hallway. Rubbing my eyes, I walked over to the window and looked out. Newsies were scattered throughout the streets. Some were munching on bread, which reminded me that I hadn't eaten in a couple days. Still, I refused to leave the room. I didn't really want to be social, I can't remember a time when I wanted to be. I was never this secluded though.  
  
The rest of my day was spent watching the people outside the window. I didn't want to move. It made me happy inside when I watched everyone else laughing and smiling. I felt a smile form on my face. It was late evening by now. I watched with curiosity as Jack, Racetrack, Kid Blink, a boy named Mush, and another named David as they rushed a frail body into the lodging house. I wondered what was going on, but knew I couldn't leave. I didn't have to. In record time, they came bursting through the door of the room, carrying a rather small looking boy. I huddled over in the corner, determined to stay out of their way.  
  
"He's out cold. Hopefully he'll come to. Someone needs to be wit 'im every hour." Jack started. Blink cut him off.  
  
"Why not jus' 'ave 'er watch 'im? He asked, pointing over to my corner.  
  
He whispered something like, "We can't trust 'er yet." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"I'll help." I piped up. They all whipped their heads around and stared at me. I might as well, it was the only way to keep them out of my room.  
  
"You will?" Jack asked, amazed.  
  
"The moment he stirs I'll come get ya." I promised them. They looked skeptically at me, but Jack agreed.  
  
"If ya don't, I promise you'll pay." He warned, leaving the room along with the rest of them.  
  
I looked over at the boy. He had a gash in his temple, which was bandaged poorly. Cautiously, I walked up to the cot in which he was laying on. I undid the current bandage, which was a piece of clothing that appeared to have been ripped in a hurry. I threw it to the ground. The blood flowing from the wound wasn't flowing a lot, but it was still flowing. I quickly ripped a large piece of my sleeve off, and wrapped it tightly around his head. Making sure it was secure, I walked slowly to the door, and stepped out. A black-haired boy was sitting in the hall.  
  
"Wha' happened to him?" I demanded. It took a minute to register.  
  
"Took a big ol' rock ta da head." He said vaguely. I stared in shock. Must have been a pretty big rock, the gash was huge. Without saying anything, I trudged back inside the room. I stared blankly at him for awhile. Boring. It was better than having someone else in the room with me though. At least he was out of it. Jack would stick his head in a couple of times every hour just to make sure I was doing my job. I almost told him to fuck off, I'm responsible, but stopped the words in my throat. Then he moved. Jack had just closed the door, and the kid moved. I almost got up to get Jack back in here, but the boy called out to me.  
  
"Wheah am I? Wha' da hell is goin' on?" He asked, looking around like he was blind. The voice sounded so familiar, like the one in my dream.  
  
"Somewheah in Manhattan. Ya got nailed in da head with a rock, or so they tell me." I chuckled at him.  
  
"Quick your laughing goily." He commanded, rubbing his temple, wincing at the pain. "When I find da scab who did dis!" He shouted.  
  
"Shuddup will ya? They'll heah ya, and Jack will kill me fer not tellin' 'im your awake."  
  
"Jack? Jack Kelly? Ya could 'ave at least told me I was at his place." He raged.  
  
"Put a lid on it. I don't wanna heah it." I said, huddling back up in my corner.  
  
"I give da orders around heah dollface. Now wha's your name?" He asked, quieter. I hesitated. I hadn't told anyone my name yet, but they would be pulling me out of here sooner or later, why hold back?  
  
"Andra Howell. Yours?" I asked.  
  
"Spot Conlon, pleased ta meet cha." He stuck out his hand. Nodding to him, I ignored his outstretched hand.  
  
"Fine." He said uneasily, pulling his back slowly, giving me an odd look. "I'll leave ya ta yourself now." He informed me, standing up. He walked out the door, his nose in the air. What a loser I thought.  
  
"Do it now!" I heard a voice say. Damn. They were coming for me. I didn't really want to talk. I had felt uncomfortable talking to Spot, there was no way I was going to talk to anyone else. Too late. Jack stepped in, looking at me.  
  
"Time ta come out and introduce your self." He told me, walking across the room to me. I saw other heads peek in to see what was going on. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Fine." I said reluctantly, not wanting to create a scene. I stood up, following him out the door. I received many stares. I hated it; all this attention.  
  
"Introduce yourself, we're dying ta know."  
  
"'er name is Andra Howell." I heard the same familiar voice tell them. I looked to the end of the hall, just like the everyone else. Spot had spoken, smirking. I gave him a hard look.  
  
"How did ya know?" Racetrack asked him.  
  
"She told me." He smirked again. I swear, if he didn't have a bandage on his head to remind me that he was hurt, I would have jumped on him right away.  
  
"Ya got 'er ta talk? Whoa hoo! It's magic I swear!" A boy named Mush stated. The whole room agreed with him. It was a living hell for me.  
  
"Magic it is then?" Jack asked the hallway full of boys. I stared in shock, as they all nodded. A few boys shouted out "Yes!"  
  
"What's magic? Who?" I asked, exasperated.  
  
"You." Racetrack told me, grinning. "A nickname." He told me. A nickname for me? What?  
  
"Wait, no. My name is Andra an' that's wha' I expect ta be called. I've had enough of nicknames!" I was almost shouting now. They didn't say anything. I looked back at Spot. He was staring at me comically. What a jerk. The boys were dispersing for the night. Probably off to play poker or something like that. I huffed back to the sick room. I thought I was safe for the night, but I was wrong. Jack came in a couple of minutes later, bearing bad news, at least for me.  
  
"Me an' da boys decided dat if ya is gonna stay, den ya best be doin' sometink. We's decided that while we's is out sellin' papes, ya hafta clean up round heah. Da floors are in really bad shape, so I tink you'll have plenty ta do tomorrow. Instead of paying us ta stay heah, dis is how ya earn your keep." He gave me a half smile, almost like he knew I wouldn't be happy about this decision.  
  
"Clean up after you slobs?" I yelled. Ridiculous.  
  
"How do ya know dat we're slobs? Ya neva come outta dere." He pointed out that small detail. He did have a point.  
  
"I've grown up around 5 boys. I know." I retorted.  
  
"You're pretty feisty fer bein' so quiet half da time." He said, playing around with his bandana.  
  
"Yeah, wanna make sometink of it?" I asked him, holding up my fists.  
  
"Not in public goily. Now, I won't soak ya cause you are a goil, an' cause it jus' ain't righ ta do dat. I will if ya deserve it, which, you're certainly gettin' dere if ya keep dis up. Now, jus' calm down an' get a good night's sleep." He told me, placing his hands on my shoulders, and forcing me down on the bed. He turned his back to me, and then left. For some reason I obeyed. I rolled over on my stomach and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, I did not have the pleasure of sleeping in. Instead, at the crack of dawn, Racetrack came in and woke me up. He told me that I had better start cleaning if I wanted to get done by tonight.  
  
"Hold it righ' there." I told him. He playfully stopped in his tracks and looked at me in the funniest way. Holding back my laughter, I asked him, "Jack said dat I only had ta clean while you guys are sellin'. Why do I hafta continue till I get done?" I asked, placing my hands on my slender hips.  
  
"I dunno wha' Jack told ya, but it was decided dat ya woiked till tomorrow mornin' if ya had ta." He shrugged, walking out the door, avoiding Mush as he walked past. I was about to burst. First they gave me a nickname, then they wanted me to clean after them, at the same time, Jack was lying to me.  
  
Slowly, I walked out the door. Boys scurried around the place, some half naked. I didn't mind though. They didn't seem to care either. Running right past me as if I wasn't even there. You would think that they had more respect than that. Kid Blink, who was fully dressed, greeted me.  
  
"Mornin' Magic." He tipped his hat. I winced at the sound of my new nickname. He didn't notice. If he did, he didn't care. "How's your mornin' goin'?" He asked.  
  
"Fine I guess. If you consider starving to death fine, then I'm most definitely fine." I said coldly. It wasn't meant to be cruel.  
  
"Oh my! Hold on jus' a second." He ran off in a different direction and came back just seconds later holding out some stale bread. "It's mine, but ya can 'ave it." He offered. I took it, thanking him lightly, then went on to find Jack.  
  
"Reportin' fer duty sir?" I saluted him.  
  
"No eatin' on da job." Spot told me, taking the bread away from me, handing it a smaller boy who happened to be walking by.  
  
"Wha' da hell?" I asked, but was interrupted.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. A poity goil like you should not be using those kinds o' words." Spot put his finger over my lips, silencing me. I hated him, with a passion. Every fiber in my body hated the arrogant Spot Conlon.  
  
"Dere's a bucket ova there." Jack pointed to a bucket under a sink. "The rag n' brush is in dere, all ya gotta do is soak it wit water, an' you'll be done before ya know it." He winked at me. I refused to return it. I stalked over to the bucket, and filled it with water. I decided it would be best to wait until the boys had left before I began to clean. This took awhile. I sat on a nearby stool, waiting. I received some sideway glances, but that was about it. Finally, the last of them was gone. I got down on my knees and began to scrub.  
  
After a couple of minutes, I had gotten almost nowhere. All of a sudden, a figure stepped around the corner. Since I was on my knees, the only thing I saw at first was a cane. My eyes traveled upward to meet the icy blue eyes of Spot Conlon.  
  
"Wha' da hell are you doin' heah?" I asked, glaring at him.  
  
"Takin' a day off so dis damn thing can heal." He indicated to his head. "Might as well watch ya woik since dere is nuttin betta ta do." He smiled at me.  
  
"I would appreciate it if ya go somewheah else, an' if ya would, get me some breakfast, seein' since ya took it from me."  
  
"I don't tink so. Foist I tink ya should earn it." He taunted.  
  
"It was you." I said quietly.  
  
"Beg your pardon?" He asked.  
  
"It was you. You dirty rotten scoundrel!" I shouted at him, standing up to meet his face.  
  
"What was me doll?" He asked, smirking, stepping closer to me.  
  
"You suggested dat shit of an idea. Bout me cleanin' up dis god damn place!" I yelled in his face. His smile widened.  
  
"Smart little goil aren't cha?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
"Smarter den ya could ever know." I retorted. Our noses were almost touching now. I felt something on my shoulders. Looking down at them, I saw his hands. With just a small push, he pushed me to the ground.  
  
"Smart, maybe. Vulnerable, yes." He laughed, walking away. I almost shouted after him, but my words were replaced by pure hatred.  
  
The hours passed slowly. Spot came and watched me work a couple of times, though we never acknowledged the other ones presence. Finally, the silence was killing me, something that rarely happened.  
  
"Why do ya wear dat key round your neck?" I asked quietly, not wishing to say anything I didn't need to. For once, he didn't answer right away. I glanced in his direction. It looked as if he was noticing the key for the first time. "Dis ol' thing? I jus' do." No emotion filled his voice, which disappointed me.  
  
"Well, dere has ta be a reason. Ya don't normally wear a key around your neck." I teased. "Did someone give it to you?" I prodded.  
  
"Found it on da ground."  
  
"So ya don't know what it unlocks?" I continued to ask.  
  
"No clue." He paused, staring at me in disbelief. "I've neva told nobody dat before." He seemed surprised that he had just spoken those words to me.  
  
"Did anyone ever ask?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then there ya go. Not like I would tell anyone." I assured him, looking back down at my dirty hands. I looked up once more. I was still in the area where they boys washed their faces. I had gotten absolutely nowhere.  
  
**a/n**  
  
Well, how did you like it? More to come soon! Please review. Should I continue this? Reviews really do help..A LOT! Next chapter coming soon. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter Two

Learning Magic  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Disney does. I do however own the idea and the character Andra.  
  
"This is ridiculous." I've woiked enough fer one day." I declared, slamming the rag down on the floor. Spot didn't object for once. Leaving the bucket where it was, I stomped off to my room. The piece of clothing that used to be wrapped around Spot's head was still laying there. I walked over to it and picked it up. Stepping out the door, I aimed carefully and launched the bloody cloth. It connected with Spot's arm. Laughing, I darted back to my room. I expected for him to throw a fit, and get up in my face, yelling. Instead I heard nothing for awhile. It must have been a couple minutes later when he opened the door and dumped the dirty water I had been cleaning with. He grinned happily, then disappeared.  
  
"How'd it go Spot?" I heard Jack's voice ask. I had been on my way out the door of my room to retaliate, but this stopped me. I did not wish to talk to him, or anyone else. Unless of course I was arguing with Spot.  
  
"Fine. I hate sittin' round heah though. I tink I am gonna head back ta Brooklyn either tonight or tomorrow mornin'. Haven't decided o' course." I couldn't hear the rest of what he was saying, but if my workload increased, I knew who to blame. At first the conversation slipped right through my ears, but it registered a little later. Spot didn't live in Manhattan. He said something about going back to Brooklyn. My heart leaped up into my mouth, and almost fell out as I almost screamed. I held it back, not wanting to bring attention to myself. Instead, I immaturely ran around my room, jumping up and down. Was I too excited? Some may say that, but me, I didn't care how excited I appeared. I stopped as I saw a shadow on the door. Without knocking, Jack walked in.  
  
"Didn't get much done did ya?" He asked.  
  
"I did wha' I could with dat ape watchin' me." I raised my voice pointing out the door. I wanted Spot to hear.  
  
"Calm down now." He told me, motioning me to sit down on the bed. "I don't recall lettin' an ape in heah." He joked. I shot him a dangerous look.  
  
"I do." I replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Even if dere was, I don't tink dat would effect da way ya woik. I tink ya was jus' slow today." He said. I gritted my teeth. "Ya don't hafta stay ya know. If dis is too much fer ya." He started, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"It ain't too much fer me." I said defensively.  
  
"Are ya sure?" He smiled.  
  
"Positive." I told him. "I'll woik harder tomorrow, if ya leave now." I pointed to the door. He looked at my strangely.  
  
"Fine." He stood up and walked away. I would work however fast and hard I wanted. As long as something looked clean he should be happy.  
  
Not three seconds after he left, did someone else come in. It was Racetrack. He looked tentative to come in with me. It was probably because of how I had treated a few nights ago. He had a plate of food in his hands. I looked at it greedily.  
  
"Fer me?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Fer you." He smiled, handing me the plate. I took it. It contained a piece of bread, a little bit of butter, and a glass of water. Dirty water. I pretended not to notice.  
  
"Wheah did ya get it?" I asked, munching into the bread, which wasn't stale. He looked down at his feet.  
  
"I bought it fer ya jus' a couple of minutes ago from Tibby's." He blushed. He sat and watched me eat. It wasn't until I was almost done that I realized that my dinner was his dinner.  
  
"Ya didn't eat yet did ya?" I asked him.  
  
"It's alrigh'. I bought it fer ya." He smiled again, lighting a cigar. I looked at it for a moment. It reminded me of home. I hadn't had one for awhile. I had to be a role model for my little brothers and sisters. Not an easy job whatsoever. I was sucked back into reality when Race tapped my shoulder.  
  
"You gonna finish?" He asked. I looked into his big brown eyes.  
  
"Nah. You can 'ave da rest." I passed him the plate. He looked surprised by this, but accepted and ate the part of the bread that I hadn't.  
  
"Spot is goin' back ta Brooklyn?" I asked randomly.  
  
"Yeah. Didn't 'spect 'im ta stay long. He neva does. Wish he would though, he's a nice guy." He told me sadly.  
  
"Nice? Dat boy is a bastard an' I don't care if he comes back or not." I replied sourly. He looked at me wildly, but understood why I felt that way.  
  
"He can be a jerk sometimes, but once you get to know him..."  
  
"Get to know him? I don't think so! He pisses me off so much." I told him; he stopped talking. "Well, anyways, tanks fer the food." I told him, kissing his cheek. He blushed slightly. I hoped that no one else had seen, luckily they didn't. I smiled at him. "If you're lucky, you'll get more." I winked at him, standing up to leave. Why I have no idea. I guess I just wanted out of the room quickly, so I would leave an impression on him. Mush saw me and walked over.  
  
"Glad ya is up an' about today. It was unbearable waitin' fer ya ta come out." He smiled, I returned it. I couldn't stay bitter forever, and I knew that.  
  
"I'd be much more enthusiastic if I didn't hafta clean all day."I hinted. He understood, but I knew by the expression on his face that he wasn't going to protest against it.  
  
"Jack wasn't too happy with the job you did today." Mush frowned.  
  
"What made him think that? Spot?" I asked seriously.  
  
"No. Spot said goodbye den left jus' a few minutes ago." This surprised me. I was sure Spot Conlon had something to do with the talk that Jack had just given me.  
  
"Spot didn't say anything about me?" I asked, disappointed.  
  
"No. Were you expectin' 'im ta? He grinned at me. "Ya don't got sometink goin' on now do ya?" His smile widened.  
  
"Heck no! Not with him, though I'm sure it crossed his mind more than once."  
  
"He wasn't hittin' on ya at all?" He asked me. He seemed surprised by my responses.  
  
"No. He was insultin' me, den, we just stopped talkin'. Actually, he wasn't in the room with me half da time." I reflected on the day.  
  
"Odd. Wanna clean some more?" He teased, holding out a dirty rag. I took it and threw it in his face, laughing. He joined in soon enough. Life here wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I just had to give the world a chance.  
  
"Who threw that rock at Conlon anyway?" I asked curiously. He turned to me and laughed.  
  
"You are always talkin' bout Spot, ya know dat?" He laughed some more. I furrowed my brow.  
  
"No I don't." I insisted defensively. "I jus' wanted ta know what happened. Is dat a crime?"  
  
"Nah. We don't know who threw it. We was tinkin' dat someone jus' threw it and it hit his head. Jus' an accident. Of course he don't believe dat." He smiled again. I continued to ask questions. "What's he do in Brooklyn?" I asked innocently. He choked on the water that he was drinking and stared at me.  
  
"Are ya tellin' me dat ya neva hoid of Spot Conlon?" He asked.  
  
"I only met 'im today." I reminded him.  
  
"You ain't neva hoid of him?" He repeated himself.  
  
"No." I answered flatly. His jaw dropped a couple of feet. He sat like that for a few moments before composing himself.  
  
"Alrigh' believable I guess." He started. "Anyways he's da most famous newsie around." He paused, letting it sink it. He started to speak again, but I interrupted.  
  
"Why?" I asked seriously, looking into his eyes, leaning closer.  
  
"Why? Well let's see. He jus' is. Da leader of Brooklyn too!" He smiled again.  
  
"Dat boy is a leader? Surprising." I thought out loud.  
  
"Why is it surprisin'?" He asked, taking my hand in his. I tried to ignore it.  
  
"Well, he did seem like a leader when he was insultin' me. I dunno. I guess I jus' don't want him ta be." I don't think he understood what I meant, so the conversation ended there. He didn't let go of my hand though, and he was looking around at our surroundings. He took in a huge breath.  
  
"Uh, well. I just' wanted ta tell ya dat you are really poity." He blushed. I laughed freely.  
  
"And I think you are a cutie." I laughed again. He blushed again, then smiled. I released my hand from his, and walked away. I really didn't want to leave him, but what else was I going to say. I decided that later I would talk to him that night. At the moment though, I had to decide what I was going to do. Nothing really, unless I wanted to reduce myself to being their slave for no reason at all again. Instead of going through with that plan, I turned my eyes onto the streets. It might be nice to see the sights for awhile. I didn't want a guide, but I decided that it might be polite to invite Mush with me since I had just abandoned him. Polite? When was I ever polite? Almost never. This would have to be an exception.  
  
"Mush." I beckoned. He jumped off the stool he was sitting in and rushed over to me. "Would ya like to take a walk?" I asked him quietly.  
  
"Dat would be nice." He smiled. I slowly took his hand, not knowing if I was too forward. He didn't seem to think so. Instead of letting go, he grasped it and squeezed it tight. I turned to him and smiled. He returned it. "So where too?" He asked me.  
  
"Somewhere nice. I'm in the mood for a nice sunset tonight." I laughed childishly. When I was in the mood for a sunset? The truth was, always. But I never wanted to share it with anyone else. Tonight was different, and I don't know why.  
  
"I've got da poifect place." He told me excitedly, pulling me behind him, changing his walking pace into a jog. I followed. He led me to the Brooklyn Bridge. I had never seen it before, and it took my breath away.  
  
"Oh my god. It's beautiful." I said breathlessly. He smiled at me.  
  
"Jus' like you." He turned my head so it faced his. His eyes gazed into mine. They were brown, and so attractive. I tried to look away but I couldn't. It took some time before I convinced myself that there was a sunset to watch. I turned away and pointed out into the sky.  
  
"Isn't dat jus' the prettiest thing you've ever seen?" I asked him. He nodded, smiling. I felt a little awkward standing there, but ignored that feeling. I heard footsteps behind us, and whirled around, so did Mush. Jack Kelly was standing behind us, smirking. I glared at him. He didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Magic is finally outta da lodgin' house eh?" He laughed.  
  
"It's Andra." I corrected through gritted teeth.  
  
"Magic sounds betta, an' I like it betta." He smirked again. He was almost as bad as Spot. "Anyways, what are ya doin' out heah?" He asked.  
  
"Watchin' da sunset." I replied coldly. I listened for a laugh or snicker but there was nothing. I turned back to face him. His face was reserved and calm.  
  
"I didn't tink a goil like you would do sometink like dat. Or was it Mister Mush who convinced you into dis?" He smiled widely.  
  
"Surprisingly no. She axed me if I wanted to." Mush confessed. Jack stared at me for a second before I interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"I'm gonna go back now." I announced, mostly to Mush, letting go of his hand and rushing away from the two boys. I don't really know why I left, it was mostly because Jack had shown up, and well, he had hurt my feelings. What did he mean by I was not that type of girl? Who did he think he was? I ran faster as I felt warm tears slide down my face. I looked through blurry eyes at the number of boys who were staring now. I ran up the steps and into my cold room, slamming the door behind me and throwing myself onto my bed. I heard footsteps coming up the staircase. I jumped up and frantically looked for a lock on the door, there was none. I rushed back to my bed, crying harder now, and pushed it in front of the door before they could open it. I sat down on my bed, exhausted, engulfed in my tears.  
  
**a/n  
  
Well how did you like this chapter? I am not happy with how long it took me to update, please forgive me. I had LOTS of stuff to do..I mean lots. School ends next Thursday, in one week! I should have more time on my hands then. Thanks to all my reviewers, those meant a lot to me. I am working on the 3rd chapter now! Please review this chapter, I love reviews!  
  
NaughteeLady: Thanks very much for your review. I hope you like this chapter, and I hope you review again!  
  
Coin: Thankies soo much for reviewing! I'm very glad that you LOVE it ;) I hope you loved this chapter and I hope you come back and review!  
  
Uninvisible: Glad you liked it! Yes, Spot should have suffered more, but I love him too much! I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you review! Thanks!  
  
Cassies-Grandma: Yes, that would be interesting if the newsies learned magic, and quite scary! Thanks soo much for you review, I hope you upstate your story soon, I love it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Dimonah Tralon: Hey there! I'm very happy that you enjoyed that last chapter. I hope that you liked this one and I hope you review! Can't wait to hear from you!  
  
Wisecracker88: I wouldn't let them boss me around either. If you can't tell, she is going through a tough time and is very vulnerable. She is an emotional girl inside, but tries to hide it with the tough girl attitude! Thanks sooooooooo much for reviewing my last chapter! I hope you liked this one as much!  
  
Behind-blue-eyes: Thanks soo much! I'm glad you think it is the freaking bomb :) I like writing it a lot! I hope you come back and review this chapter. Thanks again!  
  
Tiggerbaby2430: Thankies for reviewing gurlie! Luv ya! Yea it was more of an excuse so Spot and Andra could meet hehe! I'm just like that. But he's gone now, and I don't know when he will be back, this story is unraveling by itself really! I had no clue what I was going to do for this chapter, but look at what I got! Hope you liked it!  
  
Please review..the button is right down there ;)**


	3. Chapter Three

Learning Magic  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own newsies, Disney does. I do own Andra, Relay, Kait, Milkshake, and Marbles.  
  
I awoke by myself. I could tell that it was mid afternoon by how much sun was coming through my window. I hated that window. I took the only sheet that was on my bed and threw it across the window, blocking the sunlight, and my view. I turned my gaze to the door, which my bed still blocked. I slowly pulled it away and cautiously peeked my head out the door. No one was there. I wondered how I had miraculously remained asleep throughout all of their commotion. The bed may have blocked them from coming in, but it most certainly wasn't going to block out the sound.  
  
I walked down the stairs and searched for food. Nothing, well I found crumbs and mud, a couple of spiders and towels scattered on the floor, but no editable food. I dragged my feet up the stairs, rubbing my shoulder. I had pulled a muscle in it yesterday while cleaning for them. I wasn't intending on going into my bedroom, but I heard something hit my window, and my curiosity pulled me in. At first I thought it was the rock thrower that had thrown the rock at Spot. I was wrong. I slowly pulled the sheet off and peered out. Racetrack was throwing small pebbles at my window. I quickly opened the window before he could throw another one. He stopped his arm mid-throw.  
  
"Awake yet?" He called up to me, a stack of papers under his right arm.  
  
"Yes. But you've given me a headache." I joked. I'm not sure if he knew it was a joke or not, but I didn't care.  
  
"Sorry sweet cheeks. Ya hungry?" He asked me. I blushed when I heard him call me sweet cheeks. I was too far away for him to see.  
  
"Yes." I answered. I was blown away by his effort to help me and make me feel at home. I could scarcely make out a smile on his face before he ran out of my view. Within minutes, he was by my side, holding out a delicious looking piece of bread and a crystal clear glass of water. I looked at him bug eyed.  
  
"Thanks a lot." I said, hesitantly taking the food and drink from him. I slowly ate it, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye. He was looking around the room.  
  
"Ya know, you're lucky ya gots your own room." He said randomly. I looked over at him.  
  
"I kinda hafta ya know." I pointed out.  
  
"Yeah. But ya don't gotta worry about Snipeshooter stealin' your fuckin' cigars every god damn mornin'." He beamed at me. I smiled back.  
  
"Shouldn't ya be sellin' papes?" I asked him. His grin faded a little.  
  
"Yeah. I jus' had ta make sure ya wasn't hungry." He tipped his hat towards me and then walked out the door. I smiled after him, picking up the sheet and replacing it over the window. Ok, so maybe I had gone soft yesterday. I hated myself for it. I wanted to cut myself off from the rest of the world, but I didn't know how. I didn't know how Mush and Race would react if my attitude suddenly changed. Inside I felt like screaming. I hated this life. There was no one to talk to at all. Even if there was, who? I couldn't spill my guts out to Race or Mush, or anyone. I didn't know them well enough. Feeling the anger and hatred in my chest, I quickly picked up a pillow and screamed into it. Screamed until I could not anymore. Still not satisfied, I threw the glass of water at the wall, shattering the glass and soaking a small of part of the wall with water. I was almost tempted to pick up the shards of glass and cut myself, but I ran out of the room before I did so. I hated how my mood changed so suddenly. I liked being nice and acting like a normal person, but I hadn't been like that lately. I was a bitch to most people now. Maybe, just maybe if I would have had just one person that I could have talked to, could have trusted, it wouldn't be this way. I wouldn't have held in my feelings for all of these years.  
  
I ran down the stairs, crying, getting as far away from the glass as possible, without leaving the lodging house. I found a small corner in the back of the front room, and curled up in it. It wasn't very dirty, and even if it was, I don't think I would have cared. Tears streamed down my face. I fell asleep once or twice, dreading the hour when they would return. I was almost begging for tears to come when they stopped. I had cried too much, they refused. I slowly dragged my feet upstairs and looked in a mirror. My hair was disheveled, my face dirty, revealing the streaks my tears had left. My eyes were red and puffy, you could tell I had been crying. I tried to comb out the knots in my hair with my fingers, only making it worse. I heard the door open numerous times, the voices of boys echoing through the building. I walked back to my room, pretending that I had not left the entire day.  
  
To my surprise, and relief, no one came to see me. I smiled to myself at this fact. My temptation to take the glass had subsided by now. Now, I was bored. Bored and desperately wanted someone to talk to. Not a boy, but a girl. Maybe someone who would understand what I was going through.  
  
"It's at Harlem dis year!" I heard a younger boy shout out. I wondered what he was talking about, but had no intention on finding out. Despite my intentions, I would find out anyway. A younger boy, he looked about 10 or so, barged in and started talking really fast.  
  
"Harlem is holdin' a big ol party, an' I bet Jack would let cha come! Wanna wanna wanna?" He asked excitedly. I stared at him dumbfounded.  
  
"I guess I could." He leaped up for joy, running out of the room. I later regretted my answer that night.  
  
Jack came in, asking about the party.  
  
"Les says dat ya wanna come ta da party?" He asked me.  
  
"I didn't say dat exactly. He asked if I wanted ta, an' I said dat I would."  
  
"Ya are really interested in bein' surrounded by tons of people, most of dem are your age." He grinned. "An' you'll be expected ta take a date." He winked at me. My temper shot sky high at this last remark.  
  
"What?! Take a date? I don't think so! Maybe I won't even go den!" I shouted at him.  
  
"Oh, you'll go. Ya hafta. Spot's probably already told dem bout da feisty little goil dat we are keeping heah down in Manhattan." He smiled at me. I glared. Spot. He always had something to do with the event that would make my life miserable. "Plus," Jack continued, "It'll be your punishment fer not cleanin' today." For a moment I saw some sympathy in his eyes, but when he blinked, it disappeared. He turned and left. I felt like his pet. The little girl they were keeping in Manhattan? No. I was not being kept here, I lived here. I was determined to go that party. I would show them the real me. The me that wasn't shy, locking her anger up inside all day. No, I would be more of the carefree type of girl, the one that was a flirt, that joked with the boys. Yes, that is exactly what I would do, and I would _not_ take a date, that was for sure.  
  
–Two weeks later–  
  
I picked out the nicest dress that I had. It wasn't very fashionable, but this one was different. This one hadn't been worn when I cleaned away mercilessly. It wasn't tattered and torn. It almost looked brand new, almost. I put it on, and put my hair up in a bun. I washed my face carefully, making sure I got every streak of dirt that I could. I wanted to look my best, to defy the boys.  
  
Mush had asked me to go with him earlier in the week. I politely told him no. There I was, being polite again. I hadn't stopped my coldest behavior to the boys even though I attended on acting like the nicest chick this side of New York had ever seen. If Spot was telling everyone that I was a nasty girl that they had down in Manhattan , I was going to prove him wrong.  
  
"Hey dollface, c'mon now, we'll be late!" I heard Jack call up to my room. I tucked the last piece of hair behind my ear and rushed down the stairs. I heard some gasps in the crowd of boys. They hadn't seen me like this. I suppressed a smile, and walked up to where Jack was. He smiled somewhat, and then lead us out the door. The walk there was anything but quiet. The boys were throughly excited about this. They jumped on each other, yelled loudly, and anything else possible to get attention. I talked with Jack a couple of times, but other than that I walked alone.  
  
After much walking, we finally arrived. I had no clue where this "party" was going to be held, there was no big building that would be available to the newsies exclusively. My doubts were soon answered when Jack was greeted by a tall black boy, who pointed to the left. There I saw a vacant warehouse. Many newsboys were there already. I watched as Jack greeted one of them. Racetrack whispered in my ear that he was talking with the leader of the Harlem newsies. They each spit into their hands, then shook hands. The Harlem leader took Jack inside. I supposed we were to follow him, even though he didn't acknowledge us. Kid Blink led the rest of the way, which wasn't very long.  
  
The old warehouse was musty, and most definitely not clean, but it served its purpose. There were tables littered around the rooms, and raunchy girls served the drinks. I wondered if I was the only girl that was actually there to party, not to pick up guys. I looked over my shoulder and saw Race there.  
  
"Now what?" I asked him.  
  
"I usually find a table, an' play poker or sometink wit da boys. He started, realizing I wasn't interested in card games. "Uh, well, you could, um, go over wit dem goils and talk." He smiled weakly.  
  
"I tend to hide in corners." I joked seriously.  
  
"Dat'll bring ya more attention." He warned, starting off to a nearby table. As I watched him go, I had a horrible feeling that someone was watching me. I turned to one group of girls. Nope. They were laughing and having a good time, not once glancing my way. I left that room and walked into a smaller, less noisy one. It wasn't as crowed, but there was a good number of people in there. Smaller card games were being played, and I couldn't find any of the waiter girls. There were more rooms to be explored, but as I headed for the door, I met the icy blue stare of Brooklyn in the flesh. He smirked at me, than began to circle me like a vulture. I was deeply annoyed, but said nothing.  
  
"Finished?" I asked him after a couple of moments. He stared at me for awhile before he spoke.  
  
"Yeah." Glad ya could make it Magic." He smiled, sensing my irritation. I bit my tongue, refusing to let the words out. I reminded myself that I was here to smite Spot and the others. Yelling my feelings that I had towards him was no way to do it. Instead of saying anything, I pushed past him. Desperate to get away, an invisible force seemed to push me right over to the girls. They were talking fast, but stopped abruptly as I walked up. They stared at me, but said nothing.  
  
"Hi." I tried. As if I had just pushed their 'on' buttons, they grinned.  
  
"Some party huh?" A taller girl with red hair asked.  
  
"Some party." I mimicked sarcastically.  
  
"What's your name?" A blonde about my height asked.  
  
"Andra." I paused. "But da guys call me Magic." I winced. I had just told them the nickname that I dreaded. What was my problem?  
  
"I'm Marbles, that's Relay, that's Milkshake, and that's Kait." The blonde told me, pointing to the red head, and two brunettes.  
  
"We were just admiring all the guys here." The red-haired Relay told me. She turned to Milkshake, who nodded her head no. She didn't seem to care.  
  
"Milkshake fancies Spot." She whispered in my ear, matter-of-factly. I almost recoiled as if she had him me in the face. Milkshake blushed a rosy color, noticing my disgust. I quickly apologized.  
  
"Sorry, me an' him got off on da wrong foot." I looked down at my feet.  
  
"You've talked to him? What about?"  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Is he nice?" I was bombarded with questions. I didn't know what to say at first.  
  
"I live wit Jack at da Manhattan Lodging House. He came one day, an' well things were just rough." I decided to be courteous and leave out the part that he got whacked in the head with a rock. I'm sure they would make sure he was alright. He was more than alright.  
  
"You live with the boys?" Milkshake asked me, squealing with joy. I nodded, not realizing that this was these girls ultimate goal.  
  
"How did you manage it?" Relay pressed me, bubbling over with joy.  
  
"I was wanderin' da streets, when Jack came up ta me an' axed if I wanted ta stay wit 'im. It ain't paradise ladies. I gots ta woik ta earn me keep. No thanks ta mister everything." I nodded towards Spot, who had since sat down at the table Racetrack had gone to.  
  
**a/n  
  
agh, and I thought it wouldn't take long to update this time..well I was wrong! Lol! Sorry, I had finals and stuff. But now school is out so it's all good! I saw Harry Potter 3 yesterday, the first day it came out! Muhaww! yeah the chapter seems kinda 'unfinished' but hey, you wanted an update! ;)   
  
OH! Gabe Damon is going to be in a new movie! Planet Ibsen in 2005. There is not much info about it on the internet, but I was soooo excited when I found out! Just wanted to let you guys know!  
  
Hope you all liked this chapter. The party isn't over, she hasn't carried out her plan yet lol! **

**  
Shoutouts:  
  
Coin: Glad you liked it! I love your reviews! haha sorry, I tried to update faster! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Dimonah Tralon: I'm so happy you like the story! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Wisecracker88: I love your reviews! Yeah, I tried to bring back the hate in this chapter, but I dunno if I succeeded! I don't know what happened last chapter, she just kinda went soft with Mush. But like I said, I tried this chapter. Yeah, still haven't decided what I am going to do with Mush and Racetrack ;) oh, yes and your story, lemme go read that! Hope this chapter clarified the whole anger situation!  
  
Naughtee Lady: yeah, it is kinda confusing on who she likes, but its only the 3rd chapter! I'm not entirely sure at the moment either! I'm soo happy you like it! Hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Erica: hey there! Glad you like it! Hope you like this one! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Uninvisible: Silly cucumber! Haha that made me laugh soo much! Yes he is very adorable! I can't wait for Planet Ibsen! But there isn't lots of info on it :( I think it is being made by an independent film maker though..which those sometimes go straight to VHS or DVD! I'll try to keep you posted. Hope you liked this one!**


	4. Chapter Four

Learning Magic  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies, or the characters, only Andra, and Milkshake, Kait, and Marbles. Relay owns herself. Please excuse any errors!   
  
"Better get going huh?" Marbles suggested at the end of the night. Caught off guard by this statement, I whirled around and looked out the window. It was dark. Pitch black dark. This disappointed me greatly because it meant that the party was just about ending. I had gotten so wrapped up in the conversations these girls were having, that I totally forgot about my plan.  
  
"I'm heading off to Queens." Kait said, waving as she walked away, soon accompanied by a dark haired boy. I watched her leave. Soon, the rest of the left too. I went to the table Race had been at, but found it empty. Muttering under my breath, I went to find them.  
  
"Hey dollface." A voice addressed me. I turned around, finding myself face to face with Spot. He didn't really look like himself. In fact I am most sure that he was drunk. The way he walked, well he wobbled, grabbing onto me for support. I couldn't think of anything to say to him. Finally, something sparked and I said it.  
  
"Conlon, wha' da hell are ya doin?" I asked, swatting his hand off my shoulder. He looked at me funny, then smiled, dragging me into a nearby room, which was more of a closet. Without hesitating, he leaned into me and smacked his lips into mine. I tried to scream, but couldn't. I tried to push him off, but he countered and shoved me into the wall. I stared at him, horrified as he came in again. This time though, I was ready. I slapped his face, sobering him a bit. He recoiled and stared at me.  
  
"Wha' was dat for."  
  
"Fer tryin' ta rape me dat's what!" I screamed at him.  
  
"Rape, you?" He asked, sizing me up. I slapped him again. Bad move. He grabbed me by my wrists and pulled me up to his face. "Don't get so smart wit me." He told me, tightening his grip. I almost kicked him, but knew this would be fatal. "Look at me goil." He told me, forcing my face to look at his. "I won't tolerate dis no longah. Ya 'ave pissed me off too much. I don't care if ya is a goil or not. I will beat ya down, ya hear?" He asked, letting go of me and pushing me into the wall again. He looked at me with fire blazing in his eyes.  
  
"Ya ain't da boss of me." I yelled at him. He seemed a little shocked by my response, but said nothing. He was about to leave, but then he turned around.  
  
"Speak of dis ta anyone, an', well ya don't wanna know what'll happen." He said dangerously. "Yes I do." I retorted, making him spin around quickly. He walked back to me, almost pressing his nose against mine.  
  
"Oh no you don't little miss Magic. No you don't." With that, he left for good, leaving me in the darkened closet. I waited a bit before I left. I didn't want to talk to him again, ever.  
  
When I finally did come out, Race was standing outside the closet door, Kid Blink was with him.  
  
"What was ya doin' in dere?" He asked jokingly. I didn't answer his question.  
  
"Can we jus' go home?" I asked them, walking out the door of the warehouse, headed for Manhattan. They shrugged and followed me.  
  
We were halfway there when Race caught up to me and grabbed my arm. I winced as he did this, and he backed off.  
  
"Doll, what's wrong?" He asked. I insisted that I was fine. He raised an eyebrow at me, but believed me. When we got back to the Lodging House, I walked straight up to my room, and started to change into a new outfit. While I was lifting my shirt off, someone barged in the door. I instantly jumped on my bed and threw the covers over my chest.  
  
"Who is it, an' wha' da hell do ya want?" I yelled at the intruder. It was Jack. He closed the door a little bit, but once I was safely under my covers, he came back in.  
  
"Wha' was dat?" He asked me, concerned. I stared at him with wide eyes.  
  
"My breast, why?" I asked, offended greatly. He chuckled.  
  
"No, not that, that, that scar thingy." He indicated to my side. I blushed.  
  
"Jus' dat. A scar thingy." I responded irritably. He wouldn't take that for an answer.  
  
"I mean how did ya get it?" He asked.  
  
"Dat's none of ya busniess." I told him angrily. "I don't like ya prying into my personal life."  
  
"Sorry. Jus' curious." He said, not moving from my bed.  
  
"Could ya knock next time?" I asked him, losing a bit of my anger as he nodded.  
  
"So, why is ya heah wit us again?" He asked, turning to face me. I was a little shocked at this question, but didn't think twice about answering it.  
  
"Well, my life was always rough at home. I grew up wit 9 siblings. My father was abusive, an' me muddah didn't really care. So much happened. Me, my sister Alisa, and my bruddah Jason had ta care of all da younger kids. While my oldest brother, Griffin did his own thing, wit his girlfriend. Finally, he got her pregnant. Only took him 4 months. A new record."  
  
"Anyways, he was too distressed, because her parents were furious an' forbid dere daughter ta see him again. I t'ink he ended up killin' himself because of it. I don't know da details anymore. I wasn't paying attention ta him." I paused, not wanting to continue. He didn't expect me to. He just nodded his understanding, patted my back, and left the room.  
  
"You'll clean around den tamorrow?" He asked me. I nodded, furious with him. I may or may not. It depended on what my mood was the next morning. If it was anything like it was now, then I would refuse.  
  
"Hey, dollface, time ta get up." I heard Jack's voice in my ear the next morning, and felt his hand nudging me awake. I groaned. Morning already, impossible. I rolled over on my stomach and groaned some more. "Quit ya moanin' an' get up." He told me, rolling me onto my back and pulling the covers off. I reluctantly opened my eyes, and rubbed the crusty stuff out of them.  
  
"Wha do ya want?" I asked him irritably.  
  
"Get up! Time ta start dis wonderful day. Plus, ya get ta clean." He told me smirking, ruffling my hair around. I managed a slight smile as he did. "C'mon now, get up!" He said, putting his hands on my hips and hoisted me up.  
  
"Calm down Cowboy. I'm goin'." I said, walking slowly, trying to aggravate him. It didn't work. Throwing my hands up in defeat, I walked out the door and headed to the wash room. Most of the boys were already up. Jack must have gotten to them too. I moved to the sink next to Racetrack, the only other boy I really trusted, other than Jack.  
  
"Why's Jack so happy?" I asked him.  
  
"Ya can neva really tell wit dat boy." He told me, shrugging. I splashed water in my face, savoring the feel of it.  
  
"Ya 'ave no idea. Nuttin dat could lead ta such happiness?" I asked again.  
  
"Nope. He musta had a good dream or somet'ing." He started. "I've got reason ta be happy though." He said, hinting that he wanted to tell me about it.  
  
"Why are ya so happy?" I asked, grinning, as I washed my face.  
  
"I'se got a hot tip taday. Old man Jordan told me bout numba t'ree. Dere ain't no way he can lose!" Race said, almost jumping up and down.  
  
"An' ya believe dis guy?" I asked him. He nodded, wiping his face with a towel and left. I stared after him, laughing.  
  
"Wha's so funny Magic?" I turned around and saw Kid Blink.  
  
"Nuttin." I responded, crawling back into my shell. I wiped my face dry with a towel, and walked away, in search of Jack. I found him talking with Snipeshooter right outside the lodging house door. Not caring what they were talking about, I interrupted.  
  
"Wheah should I start cleanin'?" I asked, putting a protective hand over my hair. Laughing at me, he pointed to the other side of the room.  
  
"Da boys, dey wanna play truth or dare tanight. Make dat room shine!" He told me, patting Snipeshooter on the back, and left the lodging house. Snipes offered an encouraging smile, then he too, left.  
  
I couldn't help but smile as I walked over to the room, and found a broom. I started to sweep up some of the dirt that had been collecting over a few months. Next, I straightened the chairs that were in the room. They had once been scattered around the room at various positions. Now they were neatly organized. I'm sure that within five minutes of the boys tromping around, they would again become scattered, but, it would be nice until then. Next, I dusted the mantel that was in the back of the room. Nothing was on it, except a couple cigars, some playing cards, and empty alcohol bottles. A nickel was also laying up there, so I took the liberty of putting it in my pocket. I decided I would give it to Jack for his fee this week.  
  
After a couple of hours of cleaning, I was finally satisfied with the result. The wood flooring was not full of dirt, and I had tried my hardest to scrub the fingerprints off of the walls and mantel. I left the card and cigars where they were, to give the room the feeling of being clean, but not so clean. It would be more natural for them anyways. I finally gave in, and sat down on one of the chairs, exhausted. Just then I heard the front door open, and slam loudly. I instantly stood up. None of the boys should be back yet, this was the time they would go to Tibby's or something.  
  
"It's not fuckin' fair!" I heard a voice yell.  
  
"Hey now Higgins, keep ya language ta a minimum. Ya've got a lady in da house, an' she did a mighty fine job cleanin' for ya'se tanight." Kloppman told the boy, he groaned and trudged upstairs. I walked out to see Kloppman.  
  
"T'anks, but it's fine. Let 'im say wha' he wants." I told him.  
  
"Nah. It wasn't really fer your sake anyways, I hate it when dey do dat, but I live." He winked. "Who was that anyways?" I asked.  
  
"Racetrack." He answered softly, walking back to his little room, next to the room I had just cleaned. I supposed he lodged there every night. I had never really paid attention to the man. Sighing, I decided to see what was the matter. I was dying to talk to someone, and if I could pick, I would have picked Race or Jack.  
  
Quietly, I walked up the steps and opened the door to his bunkroom. He was sitting on his bunk, punching his pillow furiously, muttering profanities all the while. I hated to see people wallow in self-pity, and would take no more of it.  
  
"Stop dat." I told him, putting my hands on my hips, glaring at him. He stopped suddenly, surprised that I had been watching him, but recovered quickly.  
  
"Get da hell outta heah." He responded bitterly, clenching his fists. I didn't move.  
  
"Why? Why are ya so upset?" I asked him, trying to keep my cool.  
  
"It's really none of ya business." He told me, his face getting redder, a vain in his neck bulged. "Get da hell outta heah! I can't gurauntee I won't hurt ya!" He said, shouting now.  
  
"Would ya jus' calm down!" I said, equaling his volume.  
  
"It's not so easy ta do!" He yelled, standing up. I was fuming by now, my temper had gone sky high.  
  
"Well make it easy ta do! Sit down for God's sake!" I shouted at him, putting my hands on his shoulder, forcing him down on his bed. "Now shut up an' calm down dammit!" I told him, sitting next to him, a firm grip on his shoulders. I could hear him muttering even more profanities. Some towards me, and some towards life, and even others toward a man and his hot tip. After a couple of minutes of waiting, I tried to talk to him again.  
  
"Now, wha' is da problem?" I asked, rubbing his shoulders, trying to make him stay calm.  
  
"Da problem is you! You'se is tryin' ta get me ta tell ya my problems." He said, still clenching his fists until his knuckles went white.  
  
"Would ya jus' calm down an' tell me what da problem is. It's betta ta talk anyways." I told him. He sighed, finally giving in.  
  
"Dat dumb man Jordan lied ta me. I wasted three days of sellin' cause of wha' he told me. Damn horse was da slowest dere." He said, his voice cracking. "I should've known ta check da odds anyways, but I was too excited. Didn't t'ink bout none of dat." He confessed bitterly to me. We sat in silence for a couple minutes more, until we heard more of the boys coming in. I stopped rubbing his shoulders, and removed my hands entirely from his back. I stood up, ready to leave him in solitude for awhile. To my surprise he stood up with me.  
  
"I heah Jack wants ta play Truth or Dare tanight, an' I'se gotta see how well ya tidied up before it's ruined all over again tanight." He winked at me.  
  
"Hey Race, heah, I found it. Ya can have it." I said, handing him the nickel I had found on the mantel. He took it, grinning at me.  
  
Halfway down the steps, he waved to Skittery, running to join him as if nothing had happened. It amazed me. If I were in his position, I would have kicked him angrily out of the room, and sulked around the rest of the day.  
  
"Hey Magic! Nice job taday!" I heard Jack calling to me from the floor below. Eagerly jumped down the stairs to join him.  
  
"Ya t'ink so?" I asked him, smirking. He nodded, leading me into the already newsie filled room. They brought in dirt, and the chairs and the two tables were already strewn about the room, but I didn't care. I sat down on the floor, next to Jack and Boots, since all the chairs were taken. Race pulled out a cigar, and began chewing on it. The chatter began to die down a little, and soon it was awkwardly silent. Finally someone spoke.  
  
"So we jus' gonna sit 'round heah all night? I could be hangin' wit some pretty ladies righ' bout now." Skittery said matter- of-factly. There were a few snickers coming from various spots in the room.  
  
"All righ', since Skitts heah axed, we'se is gonna play a game of truth or dare."  
  
**a/n  
  
Right, I know I have LOTS of explaining to do. I bet I have lost reviewers because of my lack of updating. I'm sorry. I had no inspiration for this story at all. I tried, I even rewrote the beginning of this chapter like two times! Finally, just the other day, I got some inspiration! I know how it's all gonna go now, so hopefully it won't take so long to update! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Shoutouts!**

**uninvisible: You crack me up! I love your reviews, they make me all warm inside! I hope you come back and review this! I know it's been a long time, but hopefully it won't be from now on! **

**Naughteelady:** **Thanks for reviewing. I know its been a long time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! Sorry for the llooongg wait!**

**Dimonah Tralon:** **Thank you for the review! Hope you like this one, and I hope you aren't mad about the long wait! Thanks again!**

**iaintgottaname:** **I'm sooo glad that you love my story! I hope you come back and review this chapter! I'm sooo sorry for the long wait. I hope it won't be so long in the future! Thanks again for the review!**

**Coin:** **I know you is in Ireland, so I'm not expecting a review right away! Hope you are having fun. And I hope you like this chapter when you get around to reading it!**

****


	5. Chapter Five

Learning Magic

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own newsies. I do own Magic.

There were a couple of groans throughout the room as Jack announced we would be playing truth or dare. Other boys seemed either quite frightened by the game, or quite excited. I for one had no idea how it was going to go, therefore I was neither upset, happy, scared, or sad about this announcement.

"Skitts, since ya jus' like ta complain all da time, why don't you start us off?" Jack asked, leaning back in his chair. He was one of the luckier ones that had time to get one. Skittery looked around the room, and stopped his gaze on Pie Eater.

"Pie, truth or dare?" He asked him, smirking.

"Dare." Pie responded without thinking. Maybe that meant you never pick truth here. I wasn't planning on it. They would probably ask me some personal question that I would have to tell the whole room. Race instantly shoot up off the floor and whispered something in Skittery's ear. Skittery smirked at Pie Eater as Racetrack retreated to his seat on the floor.

"Tomorrah ya gotta steal from da vendor dat sits righ' next ta Tibby's." Pie winced when he said that. "An' ya have ta pick ya 3 witnesses. I'se is already one of dem. Now, pick da oudda two." He told him, smiling wider as every second passed.

"Alrigh'" Pie Eater started slowly. "I guess I pick Snoddy and Boots as my other witnesses." He sighed. Skittery laughed, and high-fived Racetrack. Pie Eater glared at them, and then proceeded with his turn. He chose Dutchy, who choose dare. Again Race jumped up and walked over to Pie and whispered something in his ear. This time Pie Eater smiled and told Dutchy what his dare was. This continued on for another 20 minutes. Racetrack jumped every single time and whispered the dare in the person's ear. No one chose truth, and it was starting to bug me.

"Alrigh', I chose Jack." Mush declared. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said proudly, leaning back once again on his chair. Again, Race jumped up, ready to deliver the excruciating dare. "Race! Sit down fer once!" Jack told him. Reluctantly, he obeyed, sitting down before he could tell Mush what the dare should have been.

"Uh, alright." Mush said hesitantly, not so confident now that he didn't have a clue what he was going to say. "Um, eat a bug." He said, almost as if he were asking him a question. Some boys sniggered at this, Jack paid no mind.

"Fine, find me a bug, an' I shall eat it." He said, his voice full of confidence. Even I let out a small laugh when he said that.

"Jack's dare is on hold den until a bug can be found." Race announced to the room of newsies. We all agreed to this. "Jack, your turn." Race reminded him happily.

"Righ'. Alright den, Race, truth or dare?" He asked, for once leaning forward on his chair, hands clasped like he was praying.

"Dare." Race responded, mimicking his every move. He removed his cigar from his mouth, and placed it on the mantel above him.

"Good, I was hopin' ya would say dat." Jack smirked at him, making Racetrack's face fall, and the smile disappear from his face. "I dare you, Racetrack Higgins, ta kiss Magic Andra righ' heah an' righ' now." He said, smiling insanely, leaning back on his chair once more. I was totally taken aback by this comment, and apparently so was Race.

"Wha' da hell Jack?" I asked him, not loudly, so Race wouldn't be offended. If either of us would have been offended, it would have been me. His face was of pure horror from the moment the words left Jack's lips.

"It's jus' a dare Magic, calm down. Besides, he don't have ta take it. He can jus' beg for truth. Which I am most certain he will do." He told me. I didn't believe him, but tried my best to. "C'mon now Race, I've neva known ya ta back outta a dare." Jack continued to taunt his friend.

"Alrigh'." Race said finally giving in. "But only cause it's Magic. If it were any other whore I would've said no righ' on da spot." I smiled at his comment, not knowing how to take it. Every newsie in the room was on the edge of their seats. If they weren't sitting on chairs, they were boiling over with anticipation.

I stood up to meet Race, who was on the other side of the room. He did the same. Swallowing, looked at him, telling him with my eyes just to get it over with. He was telling me the same. Slowly, Race put his hand on the back of my neck and brought my face closer to his. I closed my eyes, so I wouldn't make him nervous by watching him. I parted my lips, and before I knew it, his lips were pressed against mine. But it wasn't like Spot's kiss. His had been simply because he was drunk and didn't know better, nothing more than two lips touching each other. Race's on the other hand was extremely passionate and caring. It did not seem like a truth or dare quick kiss, no, it seemed like much, much more. Finally, realizing the shock that had spread throughout my body was now gone, I pulled away. He was smiling, and his cheeks were red. I smiled at him, going back to my spot next to Jack. He was sitting rather uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, he insisted that he was ok, and watched the rest of the game with a rather rigid look on his face. I felt Boots lean behind me and whisper something like, "Wish ya didn't go off an' do dat eh?" I figured Jack just glared at him.

At long last, Jack called the game to an end. Some boys, led by Kid Blink, started a poker game. Not many boys participated, but some did. To my surprise, Race did not join them. Instead I watched him walk up the stairs, somewhat miserably, and into his bunk room. Determined to ask him about tonight, I followed him. He collapsed onto his bed, head in his hands. I quietly crept up to his bed, and watched him as he began to mutter profanities into his pillow.

"Race." I started, whispering because more boys were coming in the room.

"What?" He asked bitterly.

"Can I talk ta ya? But, not heah. Too many boys 'round. Come ta my room." I told him, taking his hand and leading him out of his bunkroom.

"Ya is lucky ya get your own room." He told me once we got to my room. I nodded.

"I is a goil. Makes poifect sense." I said. We stood there in awkward silence before I spoke.

"What was dat kiss down dere for?" I asked softly.

"Dat kiss? It was fer truth or dare. Why?" He asked me, fiddling with his suspenders.

"Fer real Race? It seemed like much more." I told him what I thought about it.

"It was fer truth or dare ok?" He said, raising his voice yet again, stomping out of the room. I followed after him, stopping at my doorway.

"Yeah, well your one hell of an actor!" I yelled after him, slamming my door. I grabbed my pillow and started to yell and scream into it. I sure hoped Jack wouldn't want another damn talk tonight. I was in no mood to talk to anyone. I decided that I wasn't going to come out of my room the next day. I didn't want to talk to anyone, nor did I need to talk to anyone.

I woke up the next morning with my face buried into my pillow. I was breath fast and hard. I felt myself out of breath. I had that dream again. Someone would call to me, I would walk out of the streets, just as a trolley is about to run me over. Next thing I know, someone is behind me, about to attack me, then, I wake up. Every time it's like that.

"Dollface, time ta get up" I heard a knock on the door and Jack's voice.

"I ain't comin' out taday. Get outta heah." I moaned, my voice still sounding awkward since I had just woken up. He went for the doorknob, but I beat him to it, slamming myself against the door, not allowing him to come in.

"Doll, lemme in!" He demanded.

"No!" I shouted back at him. Suddenly there was a loud, rapping noise on my door, one that could not have been produced by a hand, or a fist.

"Open da damn door righ' now!" I heard a new voice tell me.

"Why?" I asked, a little frightful.

"I'se said so."

"An' who might you be?" I asked, using all my strength to keep them out.

"Ya don't recognize me? It's ya old pal Spot." The voice said mockingly.

"Like I would let you in!" I raged, furious that he was here. I thought he was the leader of Brooklyn, why on earth would he come down here?

"Magic, be nice. Now let us in." Jack said calmly. I debated on whether I would let them in or not. Maybe Jack, but not Spot, or anyone else that was out there. I slowly cracked my door open, showing only my face. Spot looked furious, Jack was equally mad. A couple newboys had gathered to watch the scene unfold. I prayed that they weren't mad at me.

"Alrigh', Jack, come in." I slid the door open and few more inches. Spot tried to squeeze through too, but I slammed the door on his hand.

"Fuck!" I heard him yell, cursing all the way down the stairs and out the door.

"Ya shouldn't have done dat." Jack told me, placing his cowboy hat on his head.

"Why not? An' wha' do ya want with me?" I asked bitterly, refusing to look at him. He ignored my second question, but answered the one concerning Spot.

"He's already pissed at ya. Can't guarantee ya safety now. If ya stay heah I can, but out dere on da streets, no can do." He told me. This made me more aggravated.

"Wha' makes ya t'ink dat I am gonna go out dere? I haven't yet have I? Besides, sleeping da day away sounds poifect righ' bout now." I told him. "Now, what did ya want?"

"I want ya ta get your ass out dere and clean! Dat's the only reason I'm keeping ya heah." He said, turning me around so I was facing him.

"Why was Spot heah? Why wasn't he in Brooklyn, wheah he belongs?" I asked menacingly.

"Business, now get out dere an' clean." He told me, ushering me out of my room. I obeyed, only for his satisfaction. The minute he left, I walked back to my room and sat in the dark corner, refusing to move at all. I think I ended up falling asleep, because when I finally realized that I was cold, it was dark outside and I could hear the boys downstairs, laughing at something. I noticed a shadowy figure on the other side of the room, staring at me.

"Who're you?" I asked. I couldn't see across the room at whoever it was.

"Racetrack. I'm s'posed ta make sure ya'se ain't dead." He chuckled.

"I'se ain't dead." I said lightly, a hint of amusement in my voice.

"Course you'se ain't. I t'ink dey jus' wanted me outta dere, so I wouldn't beat dere butts in pokah." He said, grinning. I smiled. I felt a little uncomfortable with him now, that we had fought yesterday. He didn't seem to show any sign of it, and I hoped he wouldn't talk about it. "Ya okay doll?" He asked me. I nodded slowly. I didn't know what to think anymore.

"Why are ya heah?" I asked him, not believing that the boys had really sent him here.

"Jack was makin' sure ya'se was okay. Honest." He told me. I took his word for it. Suddenly, he stood up and walked over, and sat next to me. He took my hand in his, and pulled me close. My body tensed up as I laid my head on his shoulder. I didn't really know what was going on, but, before I knew it, tears spilled out of my eyes and I was crying my hardest into him. He didn't say anything, just stroked my hair and let me cry. I cried myself to sleep, not a wise thing to do.

**a/n **

**Look at that! MUHAW! I updated! HAHAH! I have an idea for this story, and if I ever get time, I'll update more! Hehe! I'm so proud! Please review, even if doesn't let you, somehow, tell me what you think! **

**A BIGG thanks to my reviewers! I love you all! **


	6. Chapter Six

Learning Magic

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I still don't own Newsies, which stinks, but everyone can dream. I do own Magic. Also, I don't own, 'Empty Apartment' Yellowcard does. And I don't own Yellowcard!

I woke up the next morning, wrapped in Racetrack's arms. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. A few rays of sunshine were coming through the window, signifying that it was only early morning. I looked up at Racetrack and saw that he was awake. He smiled down at me, and held me tighter. Just then, the door opened up and Jack walked in.

"Heya doll, time to get up..." He said, his voice trailing off as he realized I wasn't in my bed and that I was in the corner, with Racetrack by me. His eyes got wide and his fists were clenched by his side. I fidgeted, afraid of him. Racetrack didn't move, just held me tighter. "Magic, OUT!" He yelled at me, walking over to us, yanking me up, of Racetrack's grip and threw me out of the room. I was too stunned to say anything. He slammed the door behind him and started screaming and yelling. I didn't understand why. It was just Racetrack. It was just me, Magic. What was his problem? I looked around at the other newsies who were congregating around the door, just like I was. I spotted Mush and made my way to him, shaking a little bit.

"W why is Jack so mad?" I asked him. He looked at me pitifully and shook his head.

"Well's, da odda day, I dunno, Jack jus' don't like it when any of us gets too close ta ya. Wha' happened in dere anyways?" He asked me. I swallowed hard.

"Race came in last night, an' I guess I fell asleep. Nuttin happened, but Jack came in jus' now, an' he, he got mad an' threw me out." I told him. "We'se didn't do nuttin, it was innocent. We jus' fell asleep, why does he care so much anyways?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I guess he's jealous." He said plainly. I gaped at him.

"Jealous? Wha', does he like me or something?" I asked, dumbfounded. Again, he just shrugged. There was silence coming from the room now. I realized something right then, I had softened too much. My shell had been broken, and now anyone had access to my feelings. I didn't know how to fix that. I was lost inside and out. I was brought back to reality when Jack started screaming again.

"Wha' da hell were ya t'inkin'? Stupid dumbass! I told ya ta make sure she was ok! I didn't say sleep wit her!" He bellowed. A couple newsies gasped. I was infuriated. That's not what happened, but I couldn't change their minds, I didn't know what to say anymore.

"I'se didn't sleep wit her!" Race yelled back. "She's a wreck an' nobody listens to her! I was comfortin' her an' we fell asleep! Ya don't own 'er Jack!" He argued. There was a deadening thud and then Jack yelled out again.

"Stay away from 'er ya stupid bastard!" Jack yelled at him, opening the door, stomping down the stairs and out the door, slamming it behind him. I looked into the room and saw Racetrack lying on the floor, holding his side. He looked like he was in serious pain. I walked into the room, accompanied by Kid Blink, Mush, and Crutchy. The rest of the newsies left, afraid Jack might come back and do the same to them.

Racetrack was biting his lip, taking in huge gasps of air. He was fighting the pain, and clutching his side desperately.

"What did he do ta ya?" Kid Blink asked, concerned for his friend. Race just groaned, rolling onto his back, biting harder on his lip. Finally, after a couple of minutes, he spoke.

"He..broke..my..rib." He managed through groans. I gasped, Kid Blink groaned, Mush just stared, and Crutchy offered to go get a doctor. "How..da..hell..are..we..gonna..afford..a..doctah?" Race grunted. Crutchy shrugged, he hadn't thought of that.

"We can do wha' a doctah would do." Mush tried.

"Wha's dat?" Blink asked.

"Wrap it up good an' tight." He said simply. I shot him a glance.

"I'se seen broken bones before, an' Mush is right. But, wha' can we use?" I asked.

"Get me up foist." Race ordered, smiling slightly. I grabbed his left arm, Blink got his right. Together we hoisted him onto my bed. He winced when we set him down, blushing. "Gawd I feel like a baby." Race told us, blushing even deeper.

"Don't feel dat way." Mush told him encouragingly. Race just looked away, looked to me.

"Sorry doll." He said quietly. I shook my head, fixing the sheets on my bed.

"Nuttin ta be sorry bout. Now, lean back." I told him. I had put pillows behind his back to make him more comfortable. He leaned back, wincing, clutching his side again.

"I t'ink we can pay fer a doctah." Crutchy insisted. He left the room, yelling out to everyone that he was going to take a collection for a doctor. Kid Blink went with him, offering to be the one to go get the doctor. Mush stayed with us for a little while longer, but left a little later.

Race closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "I'se sorry fer being an ass ta ya da odda day." He told me. I nodded, knowing he couldn't see me. "Was I too forward last night?" He asked sincerely, opening his eyes to see me. I shook my head.

"Nah, I needed to have a good cry like that." I told him. It was the truth. It was good to have someone comfort me. He smiled, patting a spot next to him on the bed, wincing as he did. I smiled, going up to sit next to him. He doubled over when a new wave of pain hit. I put a hand on his back and started to rub it. He groaned in pain again, laying his head on my lap, clutching his side. He looked up at me, trying to smile.

"Gawd I hate dat asshole." He told me, referring to Jack. He winced again, closing his eyes. I started to stroke his hair, trying to soothe him. I started to hum quietly, continuing to run my hands through his hair. "Sing ta me please." He said suddenly. I looked down at him, stunned. I stopped humming and my hand stopped running through his hair. He opened his eyes and smirked up at me. "Please?" He asked. I nodded slowly, racking my mind to find something to sing to him. Sighing, I resumed humming, trying to come up with the tune I was looking for.

"It's okay to be angry and never let go. It only gets harder the more that you know. When you get lonely if no one's around. You know that I'll catch you when you're falling down.

We came together but you left alone. And I know how it feels to walk out on your own.

Maybe someday I will see you again. And you'll look me in my eyes and call me your friend." I sang softly to him. He closed his eyes again, smiling slightly. I heard lots of footsteps outside and heard Kid Blink announce that they had a doctor and he was with them now.

"Ah shit, heah we goes." Race said, trying to sit up. I helped him up and propped him up against the pillows. Kid Blink marched through the door, looking rather pleased with himself. Mush followed him in, along with the man who I assumed was the doctor.

"I'm going to have to ask the young lady to leave." The man said to me. I was taken aback and a little upset, but did as he asked and left, closing the door softly behind me.

"Wha' happened ta him?" Bumlets asked me. I explained to all of them that he had broken his ribs.

I found my way out of the crowd of newsies and wandered out of the lodging house. It was the first time I was alone out on the streets since I had been living at the lodging house. A few younger boys were playing a game of marbles near the lodging house. I smiled, remembering my younger brother and how he used to do that with his friends. Remembering this, I almost started to cry again.

Ollie. How wonderful he had been. He had been one of my favorites of all my 9 siblings. Him, Lexi, Jason, and Alisa were my favorite. Ollie was seven when I had run away from home a few weeks ago. He was the only one who had seen me go. I had tried my best to be quiet that night. But I didn't know that little Ollie was still awake, collecting his marbles that he had been playing with that day. He saw me, and asked me where I was going. I had lied and told him an emergency errand that my parents wanted me to run for them. He had believed me. He'd always been a gullible child. I felt sorry for doing that to him, but I had to. I walked to a bench on the side of the street and took a seat. My mind was already taking a trip down memory lane. I couldn't stop it, so I let my thoughts roam and remembered everything about my brothers and sisters.

Kristin was the youngest. She was only one year old. She was the unwanted result of a drunken night between my mother and father. She was also the unwanted child of the family. It was up to me, my oldest sister Alisa, and my twin brother Jason to take care of all the younger kids. It was a hassle already, and now we had a baby added into the equation. The other kids didn't like her either. I think it was because they were getting older and were expected to do their own chores and make money for the family. I felt a little sorry for the girl, but not so much since I was always stuck with her.

Alexander was the second youngest, two years old. We thought he was the last of our problems, but then Kristin came. He was a fast learner. He learned to walk fairly early in life and talked fairly well as well. He kept to himself, and was a loner, like me. He never wanted anyone around, and I'm sure he hated sharing a room with Ollie. I didn't care to much for Alexander, but I could stand him.

Next was Hali, nine years old. Most annoying thing in the world. She was too hyper all the time, and always wanted attention. She disagreed with everything you would say and fought with everyone. I couldn't stand her, but I found myself with a soft spot for her, which made me angry with myself because I wanted so dearly to hate her and block her out of my memory forever.

Lexi was 13. I loved her very much. She was like my double, even though she was five years younger then me. We were soul mates, and she tried her best to help me out with all the kids. She was still in school, and had a part time job to bring money for the family. When she was actually home, she did her best to help with the kids, but she was never home. I loved her for staying in school. I had dropped out before high school because my mother made me, so I could help with the children. I didn't have a job. I was the care taker of all the kids.

Candance, on the other hand, had a full time job, and she also was not in school. Our mom had made her drop out so she could work and help with the family's income. She was extremely smart, and really should have stayed in school. Instead, she worked as a reader at City Hall, editing newspapers. She didn't write the stories, just read them and corrected mistakes. She made twenty dollars a week. She had a high paying job. It helped, but alone it wasn't enough. Candance was a quiet fifteen year old, who kept to herself, much like Alexander. She was a smart mouth and got angry very easily. She was always working, and her eyes were wearing out because of all the reading that she did. She would need glasses soon.

Jason was my twin brother. My parents favored him over me, but I didn't care. I hated both of my parents anyways. He had been allowed to stay in school for an extra year. He started his first year of high school, but after that, he had to drop out. He had a part time job as a newsboy, selling papers. He didn't like his job at all. He was kind of an outcast and didn't have many friends. He made a lot of tips though, and was one of the best there was in our small town of Pennsylvania. He was only allowed to sell the morning edition according to our mother. After he was done selling, he came home and assisted me. He was shy and quiet like me, and was my double, in the male version. We looked alike in many ways, but in many other ways we were different. He was my closet male friend, and one of the only siblings that I trusted.

Alisa, nineteen, was the other sibling that I trusted. She had been the last straw, and was one of the major reasons I ran away. She had been my best friend. She had a job at a factory as a bobbin collector. She was there for eight hours a day, but when she came home, she helped with all the children too. It was just us three, Jason, me, and Alisa that tended to the kids. The older ones like Lexi, helped out, or just did their own thing. Alisa broke the trust I had with her, and told my parents that I was a hooker. I don't know why they believed her, I was always home. A couple times I left the house and the stress, but I was not a hooker. My father threatened to shoot me if I did a 'job' one more time. I don't know what possessed Alisa to tell them such a thing, but I didn't stay long enough to find out.

Then comes Griffin. The oldest of the Howell children. The one I despise the most. He never helped with the younger kids. He was always out with his buddies, or with his girlfriends, three of them, may I add, he got pregnant. It was the last girl, the last baby sent him over the edge. He was a good kid when he was younger. He was helpful around the house, but that was when it was less hectic. That's when there wasn't as many kids, and when my parents cared. He didn't have a job either. He grew up to be a cold hearted young man. He killed himself after the third child he helped create. At least, I think he did. This all happened around the time Alisa started the rumor that I was a hooker, and I wasn't paying attention to the sibling I hated the most. I didn't stay for the funeral, if there even was one.

And then there was me. A lost little girl, named Andra, who didn't know what she wanted from life. A cocky, smart alec, who was overprotective of her feelings, and longed to be loved by just one person. Yes, that was me. The nanny for the family. The one who didn't get to have a life at all after her 8th grade year of school. I know many people who would want to stop working their jobs, but I never got the experience of working in a factory or anything. I had wanted that, but now, I just wanted freedom. Freedom from Jack Kelly and the newsies. I knew I could leave whenever I wanted, but I didn't want to go. I had no other place to go. What I wanted right now, was to live at the lodging house, and not have anything to do with the newsboys. I knew that was impossible, but maybe I could get a job somewhere and make money of my own. I could simply lodge at the lodging house, until the boys picked up onto my antics, and threw me out.

I lifted my head up and saw Spot Conlon walking down the street with Jack. I narrowed my eyes at both of them. I was furious with Jack, and well, I hated Spot. I stood up to meet them. Spot glared at me, but said nothing. Jack however, looked a little pale.

"Comin home finally?" I asked Jack, ignoring that Spot was even there. He nodded slightly, studying me closely.

"Did he hoit ya? At all?" He asked me, grabbing me by the shoulders staring at me. This made me madder then mad.

"Of course he didn't hoit me! He did da complete opposite! He was dere fer me!" I yelled at him, pulling myself out of his grasp. He stared at me, wide-eyed. I was so angry, I almost brought up the incident about Spot and the party. I wanted so badly to yell about Spot kissing me, but held back. "Why do you care so frickin much?" I spat in his face, pushing him out of my way, walking past him into the streets.

**A/n **

**whoo! I am on a writing bonaza! I think I am going to write the next chapter now! Yay! I feel so bad not updating for so long, but I updated the other day, and now I am again! Thanks to my reviewers! I luffle you all. Feedback would be nice. I loved writing about her sisters and brothers, much much fun believe me! **

**Shoutouts! **

**Knots - Heh heh, thanks for finally reviewing you freak! I guess she's just mad, I dunno! It's because of her family, which you read about! Hope you liked it! **

**Sparks Kelly - Thanks for reviewing. I'm soo glad you like this chapter! Yes, they are cute together. Jack, well, shh, but yeah, Jack likes Magic. Which sucks for him cuz she don't like him back. As a friend yes, but she's always pissed at him, ever noticed! Hope you liked this chapter!!**

**Erin Go Bragh - Yay! You reviewed! Thanks! Glad you've stuck with the chapter! It makes me happy! **

**Tiggie - Good, you reviewed! Hehe, Race is funny! I love him, can you tell? And I will write our story soon! I promise! Don't send Davey the bunny after me, please NOO! **

**Shooter - Why thank you for reviewing. We ROCK! IUWD! Yes! I love talking to you! Hope you like this chapter, I told you if gets interesting! Yeah, you can call me Colleen! Hehe! **


	7. Chapter Seven

Learning Magic

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own newsies, so, yeah. Fun.

I was out the rest of the day. I was too angry with Jack to go back that night. Instead I curled up in an alley and fell asleep. I had the dream again. About almost being run over by a trolley, but was saved by a mysterious voice. I woke up the next morning, sweating. I stood up quickly, wanting to get out of the alley.

Brushing some dirt off my dress, I made my way around the town, ending up in front of the Newsboys Lodging House. I grumbled to myself, as I walked in. Jack was sitting at a small poker table, alone. The rest of the boys were already out selling, but he just sat there. His cheeks were tear stained, and his eyes were red and puffy. My anger towards him evaporated, and the nice, kind, gentle part of me came out. Having dealt with so many little children, I was used to comforting them when they had problems, or when they were crying. Still, I didn't think of Jack as little kid, like Alexander or Kristin, but I felt compelled to comfort him.

"Jack?" I started slowly, pulling up a chair and sat next to him. He looked at me, sadly.

"I, I, I hurt me best friend." He said slowly, biting his quivering lip. I nodded, not really knowing what to say. "I didn't mean ta do any damage, I'se was jus' mad. I thought he hoit ya, an' an'..." He trailed off. I could only nod.

"How is he? I mean, I left an' da doctah was heah." This made him wince.

"An' he needed a doctah, a doctah. They is expensive already, but, I'se was da one dat made him need a doctah." He told me, his voice cracking. "Gawd, Race has always been dere fer me. An' I let me temper overruled me judgement an' now he can't leave da lodgin' house fer a couple days, an' he's bummed bout it." He stopped to take a breath and then continued. "Dere's a big ol' race comin' up at da tracks dat he's been lookin' forward ta goin' to fer months. He ain't allowed ta go." Jack stated plainly. "I'se didn't mean ta hoit him." He continued. Now he was rambling and I didn't really want to hear any more of it. My nice comforting side of me had retreated and I was becoming angry with him. If he was so upset, why wasn't he upstairs talking with his 'best friend?' It made no sense to me, but I continued to listen to him, trying to be supportive.

"Uh, Jack, I'se tired, didn't sleep last night. I'm gonna go catch some Z's." I lied to him. I wanted to see how Race was doing. I patted Jack on the back and walked quickly to the stairs, peering behind me to see if Jack was going to follow me. He wasn't. He was just sitting there, staring out into space.

Quietly I walked up the stairs and went into my room. Racetrack wasn't there. He must've been moved to his bunkroom or something. I walked down the hallway and went inside the first room. He wasn't there either. I walked to the next one and found him laying on his good side, playing solitaire with himself. Upon my entering, he looked up and smiled a little bit.

"How'se ya feelin?" I asked him. He shrugged, but winced as he did this. "Not good." I answered for him. He smiled his reply, not wanting to risk pain again. I sat down next to him, trying not to move the bed with the new weight that was added.

"Heya dollface." He said quietly, a bit sadly too. I smiled at him, looking at his game.

"Ya winnin'?" I asked him.

"Aced da game hours ago." He told me quietly. I nodded to him. I wished I could ace card games as easily as he did. I wondered if Jack had talked to him yet about how terrible he was feeling right about now.

"Ya wanna teach me how ta play?" I asked, giving him something to do. He shook his head slowly.

"Don't really wanna talk, if ya know what I mean." He said. I nodded, a little confused at what he meant by this, but I didn't ask him again. We sat there is silence for a couple of minutes. He stopped playing his game and just stared out into space.

"You'se okay?" I asked him. He nodded slightly, wincing again. "Gawd don't do dat!" I said to him, a little sternly. Too sternly. He must of already been in a bad mood, because he snapped at me right away.

"Don't ya be tellin' me what ta do! You'se didn't have ya ribs cracked by your best friend! Ya don't know how fucking bad it hoits! Ya have no right in tellin' me wha ta do an' wha not ta do.!" He yelled at me, biting his lip.

"Ya bring it ta yaself ya know!" I shouted back, trying to calm down. I knew I shouldn't be mad at him. He was right. "Sorry." I mumbled quietly. His eyes got wide when I said this.

"Yeah me too." He whispered. "So wha' did ya t'ink of last night?" He asked me, smirking.

"It was greatly needed." I said simply, referring to me crying so much. His face fell somewhat, but he kept his smirk on his face. "What horse was ya gonna be on at da big race?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Miss Bessie Lou." He said proudly. "Numbah Eight." He smiled, turning back to his card game. I nodded, and looked outside, it was still mid-morning. "

"Is dat race taday?" I asked him. His face became solemn, and his eyes sad.

"Yep." He said, depressingly. I nodded at him, an idea already forming in my mind.

"Uh, I'm gonna go get somet'ink ta eat, ya hungry?" I asked him. He shook his head no, this time not wincing. I smiled, it was an improvement.

"See ya doll." He said to me. I nodded and left the room.

Running down the steps, I was thankful that Jack was still sitting at that table.

"C'mon ya big dope, we'se got our selves a race ta win!" He stared at me, wide-eyed.

"Wha' da hell are ya talkin' about woman?" Jack said, a little playfully, and a little confused.

"I'm talkin' bout Racetrack's race. We'se is gonna go an' bet on his horse. When it wins, we'se is gonna bring him da money fer it. So in a way, it's like repaying him." I hinted, hoping he would come with me. He sat in a shocked silence for some time, then nodded and stood up.

"Whateva ya say." He said, almost like he was defeated in an invisible war that hadn't even taken place. I smiled widely and dashed out of the lodging house.

We hitched a ride on the back of some rich mans carriage, since it would take forever to walk there. The whole ride down there, the smile never left my face. I was so happy, and I wasn't really sure why. It was lucky Jack was with me, he had been to Sheepshead Bay, I hadn't and I had no idea when we were close or not.

Jack hopped off the carriage and instructed me to do the same. I did and together we walked to the entrance of the Sheepshead Bay horse racetrack. I was awed with how many people were here. I wondered if it was always this crowded.

"Dis way doll." Jack guided me through the hoard of people until we came to a board. The board that had all the odds of the race on it. Jack studied the board, deciding which one we would bet on. I of course already knew which one we would pick. Jack had other ideas though.

"How'se bout numbah t'ree? It's got da best odds." He said to me. I shook my head. He seemed surprised.

"Numbah eight. Race said he was gonna bet on numbah eight." I said firmly. Jack just gaped at me, and looked back at the board.

"It's gots da third best odds." He told me. I just stared at him, telling him that we were sticking with number eight and that was that.

"Racetrack obviously sees something in this numbah eight." I told him. He nodded. We left the crowd around the odds board and walked at to the betting window and placed our bet on Miss Bessie Lou, horse number eight.

"Now what?" I asked Jack, for the actual race didn't start for an hour or two.

"We sit an' wait I guess." He told me. "Race always makes individual bets an' stuff, but I just bet all da money we'se brought at da window." He shrugged, leading me to the stands. We sat down, and sat in an awkward silence for awhile before I opened my mouth again.

"I wanna go see Miss Bessie." I said randomly. He gaped at me.

"Ya mean go down ta da stables an' actually like see her?" He asked, dumbfounded. I nodded, standing up and started the walk to the stables. "Wait, doll, I don't t'ink jus' anyone can do dat." He said, standing up and running after me.

"Why not? Besides, if we ain't allowed, we'll just sneak in." I laughed and continued my walk. He didn't argue, but I knew he was following me. On the way there, I heard some people talking about, '_that Higgins boy._' From what I got from the conversations, Racetrack was a celebrity here. Probably because he'd bet against all of these people at least one time. They were all wondering where he was, and why he wasn't here. No one had the answer. Except for me and Jack, but we didn't say anything to anyone about it.

No one was 'guarding' the stables, so me and Jack walked right in. There was trainers, and jockeys roaming all over the place. We were unnoticed.

"Which one's Bessie?" I asked. It was a funny name for a horse, not very original actually. Some horse's names were, Lightfoot, and Over The Edge. But, I liked Bessie. Over The Edge, who would name their horse that?

"How'se is I supposed to know?" Jack asked, shrugging. Just then, a girl, who looked my age, was walking by. She turned around quickly and looked at us both.

"You are looking for Miss Bessie Lou?" The girl asked us. We both nodded. I was taken aback by her. "Follow me please." She told us, turning around so her brown hair twirled around. Jack shot me a skeptical look, I returned it. She was a slender girl, whose hips swayed back and forth when she walked. There was a certain something about her, something that made her radiant. She stopped in front of the last stall, smiling widely.

"Here she is." She beamed, running her long fingers through the horses golden mane. She was a beautiful horse, that was for sure, and she looked fast. "Have you bet on her?" The girl asked us. Jack nodded.

"Fer a friend of course. I don't usually come ta da races." He added quickly, almost like he didn't want to be associated with the racing world. She nodded.

"You picked a good horse to win." She said proudly.

"I'm sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I'm Magic Howell, and dis is Jack Kelly." I said politely. She smiled.

"I'm Shooter O'Brien." She told us. "I'm Bessie's trainer, and my friend, Archie Amherst, is the jockey. She stood there, thinking about something for a few moments. "You two said you bet on Miss Bessie Lou?" She asked. Again we nodded. "What brings you back here?" She continued to ask.

"Bessie Lou of course." Jack answered, a little flirtatiously. Shooter giggled. I noticed that one of her eyes was green, and one of them was purple. She had a scar by her left eye, and she had an odd birthmark on her lower right arm. I almost wondered if she was from a fairy tale, she looked so, unnatural. She didn't look real. She was too pretty, her eyes didn't match, it just didn't seem possible that she was human.

"Well, I better go get her ready for the race." Shooter said, smiling at Jack. He smiled back, but I knew it was a fake smile.

"Good luck Shootah." Jack said, waving to her as she took Bessie Lou out of her stall and walked away. I shook my head.

"I think I would've enjoyed dat if Miss Priss wasn't dere." I told him, walking out of the stable area with him. He nodded in agreement. We made our way through the crowd yet again, this time it wasn't as crowded. Most of the people were in the stands, since the race was about to start.

We found two seats at the top of the stands, that's all that was left. Apparently the good seats were at the bottom. I wondered where Racetrack usually sat when he came here.

"We'se could've got down dere if ya didn't want ta go see dat damn horse!" Jack yelled over the noise at me. I smiled at him, glad that he was happy again. I realized then that I didn't like being angry at the world, and it was fun to have a life and have friends.

"Lookie dere!" Jack said, pointing to the starting blocks. The horses were all lining up, about to start racing. The crowd stood up as the horses were released from the blocks. Me and Jack followed suit, screaming and cheering for the number eight horse. She was doing terrible. I groaned, Jack threw his hands up in the air, announcing defeat. "A week's worth of sellin' ya good fer nuttin horse!" He shouted at the horse. His words were drowned out in the screams of the other people there.

"C'mon ya lazy bum!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. No wonder Race came home hoarse sometimes. They were rounding the second to last turn when she made a comeback. My eyes got wide as I watched the scene unfold. It was nerve racking. They rounded the last turn, the second place horse took a dive and knocked over the third place horse. Leaving now, just the first place horse and Miss Bessie Lou. There were others, but they didn't matter now. My eyes shifted to the two horses that were down, and their riders. One of the riders was crushed under one of the horses, and then other rider was sprawled in the infield. I missed the finish. I looked at the crowds reaction. They were cheering. But for whom? I turned to Jack, who was staring anxiously. It had been a photo finish. I joined in with his anticipation and waited until the crowd fell silent as a man with a megaphone stepped onto the track. He held the vital information we were all dying to hear. He instructed all of us to sit down, we did. Then as soon as all of the murmurings had subsided, he raised his megaphone and said, "Over The Edge, has lost to Miss Bessie Lou." I jumped out of my seat and cheered my loudest, Jack did the same, as well as more then half the crowd. Boy was Racetrack going to be so surprised at this. Jack spread his arms wide open and I jumped into them, giving him a giant hug. He was beaming, either about the race or about me, I couldn't tell.

"Shall we go collect our winnings?" He asked me, smiling widely. I nodded happily, walking out of the stands and to the betting window, where a crowd was hovering over the window. The clerk at the window was overwhelmed, but called for silence.

"I have got 65 bets on Miss Bessie Lou. When you get to the window, tell me your name and I will give you your winnings." She explained loudly. Jack got in line, since he had bet with his name, and I stood off to the side. I heard two older men walking away, talking about none other then Racetrack.

"I wonder wheah dat Higgin's boy is. He was runnin' his mouth all week bout taday. Can't believe he would miss dis race." They walked out of earshot and I chuckled.

"Lookie at dis!" Jack said proudly, holding out some money. I smiled at him, wanting to get home as fast as possible.

"C'mon!" I said, taking his free hand and pulled him through the diminishing crowd. We walked some of the ways, before we decided to jump onto a trolley and ride it until Brooklyn, where we would walk the rest of the way.

Finally, we were home. I took the money from Jack, not even thinking about asking him to present the money to Race with me, and ran inside and up the stairs. A couple of the boys were home, and gave me surprised looks.

"Whoa doll. Wha's da problem?" Race asked, a little amused at my rush. I held out the money, grinning, catching my breath. He stared at it, wide eyed. "Wheah'd ya get dis?" He asked, his voice cracking. I smiled wider.

"Me, an' Jack, we'se went ta da tracks, an' Miss, Miss Bessie Lou won!" I said, in between the large breaths I took. He stared at me, dumbfounded.

"Ya what?" He asked, taking the money lightly. I just nodded my answer, smiling smugly. He counted out the bills, and looked up at me, smiling widely. "Ya didn't have ta do dat dollface." He smiled.

"Call me Magic." I said softly.

"I didn't know ya liked dat name." He said, a little surprised. I shrugged.

"It's what everyone else calls me, it's fine." I grinned, turning to leave.

"Hey, Magic?" He called after me, I turned around and looked at him. He smiled genuinely at me. "T'anks again." He said, faltering a little bit. I smirked and then left the room. Happily, I skipped down the hall and down the steps. Boy, was I in for a surprise when I got down there.

**a/n **

**Ooooo! Long chappie Go me! I wanted to update yesterday, but stuff happened and I didn't get a chance to finish it :( Hope you liked it though. It was kinda a filler chapter. See, Jack ain't such a bad guy after all. And, Magic is popping out of her deep and dark shell. Which, isn't always good ;) **

**Shoutouts! **

**Shooter - Heh. I gave you a small cameo. Hope you liked it! Thanks for writing that story.. FOR ME! I'm stunned! Hope you liked this chapter. Yes, indeed, we do rock! Hard! LoL! IUWD!! **

**Dimonah Tralon** - **Hey! Thanks for reviewing! You don't have to soak Cowboy anymore! He's a good guy. Well, in this chapter! Hope you liked this one. **

**Sparks Kelly - Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you like the story! I updated like you wanted! Yay for me! Yeah, Jack was a mean butt munch, but he redeemed himself in this chapter! Good boy! **

**AngelFish7 - Yay! A new reviewer throws you a cookie :) Thanks so much! I'm glad you like this story! It makes me happy! Hope you liked this chaper! **

**Anidwen - Thank you for the review! Hope you liked this chapter! I'm glad you love this story! I do too! **

**BlackWiltedRose - Saved the best for last! Glad you like this story! We updated on the same day! I didn't send you this before hand because I wanted to get it posted right away. Thanks sooo much for reviewing! Have fun on vacation! I'll try not to update too much ;) **


	8. Chapter Eight

Learning Magic

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to newsies, too bad really.

I went down stairs and found some of the boys already playing poker. I shook my head, laughing to myself. They lived for these poker games. I was surprised to see a girl playing with them, but brushed it aside as just one of the guys' friend that came to play poker with them. She had beautifully groomed blonde hair, that went down to her shoulders, and blazing blue eyes.

"May I join ya?" I asked them. Jack nodded and dealt me in. The same game went on for another two hours. Kid Blink ended up winning, and he went ballistic.

"It's only cause Race ain't down heah." Jack reminded him. Kid didn't pay any attention to him and keep flaunting his winnings in our faces. I found out during the game that the girl's name was Knots. She seemed pretty nice to me, and the boys seemed to like her.

"Well'se I'm goin' upstairs fer da night." I announced. They nodded towards me and said goodnight. "Nice ta meet ya Knotsy." I told the girl, she smiled at me, then continued to talk to Jack.

The floorboards creaked under my weight, notifying anyone upstairs that I was coming. My feet ached and with every step I took, they hurt more. I was extremely tired, and it was getting late. Slowly, I made my way to the washroom and splashed cold water on my face. It felt so good. I looked up at my reflection in the mirror and noticed how dirty my face had gotten. My hair was disheveled from not being combed all day that day, and from being out in the wind. Quickly, I wet my fingers and combed them through my hair. It helped a lot, and I was quite satisfied. I scrubbed my face clean with one of the wash rags that was laying by the sink. I heard a noise behind me and I turned around quickly. It was Racetrack.

"What are ya doin' out of bed?" I asked. He was hunched over, and he was holding onto his side tenderly.

"Don't ya t'ink it's borin' sitting dere all day an' night?" He asked. I nodded, feeling my cheeks get redder. He smiled, holding onto one of the sinks to help him stand up straight.

"Need help?" I asked, feeling sorry for him. He just looked at me. I knew he would have to swallow his pride before he would let me help him, but I didn't care. To my surprise, he nodded and held out one of his hands to me. I walked to him and took it. I slid a hand around his back to hold him up, and walked him out of the washroom. He was walking slowly, and I don't blame him. He was right, I would never know how much it hurt, but I could imagine. When we made it to his room, he collapsed onto his bunk, holding his side in a great deal of pain.

"Gawd, I'll kill him." He muttered under his breath.

"Did I hoit ya?" I asked, worried that it was me that had cause him more pain.

"No, no doll. Wasn't ya at all. Ya made it betta." He smiled up at me.

"Ya smile too much." I told him, smirking.

"Is dat a bad t'ing?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No, but it makes me smile too."

"Is dat a bad t'ing?" He repeated. I just smiled at him. The truth was, I didn't know if smiling was a bad thing or not. The way I saw it, only really, truly happy people were allowed to smile. I felt guilty smiling all the time. I knew I wasn't truly happy with my life, but I continued to smile. It confused me greatly. I got up to leave, but once again he called me back. "Ya leavin' already?" He asked.

"Do ya want me ta leave?" I asked, not turning around to look at him yet.

"No." He said. I smiled, but he couldn't see it. Slowly, I turned around and smirked at him. His eyes brightened when I did. I walked back over to his bed and sat down next to him. "Do ya need ta cry tanight?" He asked. "My shoulders always open." He said softly.

"No, not tanight. But, is your shoulder still open?" I whispered. He nodded. I laid my head on his shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around me, and held me tight. I felt him turn his head so he was looking right at me. Gently, he lifted my head off his shoulder and began to lightly kiss my neck. I shivered at the touch of his lips on my skin. At first it was just light kisses, but after a couple minutes, they were more intense and he was holding them out longer. I pulled away from him slowly, looking right into his eyes. He was blushing slightly.

"Sorry." He said, letting go of me. I just stared at him.

"Sorry fer what?" I whispered to him. He looked back at me, and hung his head.

"No, we can't do anyt'ing like dat. Jack'll throw another cow. He'll break my neck if he saw us. I didn't do nuttin ta ya last time and he broke me rib." He said quietly. I nodded, disappointed that he felt that way.

"Race, I'm not askin' fer da woild. I jus' wanted ta kiss ya." I said sadly. I could see that he longed for it to. I had no idea why I felt this way. I never really thought I liked Race like this, but I did. It was a feeling I had never felt before. It was gnawing at my soul, begging for just one more kiss. It wanted to be in his arms forever. I don't know if I really liked that feeling, but it gave me an impulse to kiss him as deeply and passionately as I could. And I did.

His eyes got wide, but he returned it, and that made me extremely happy. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I felt him slip his arm around my waist again. I was afraid I might he hurting him, but he made no indication that this was the case. I think the only reason we stopped was because we heard a gasp coming from the doorway. I instantly pulled away and saw Knots standing there. Racetrack let go of my quickly and grabbed his deck of cards, and started dealing out a game of solitaire for himself. Knots just stared and turned many shades of red.

"I'm I'm sorry." She stuttered, leaving the doorway and running away. I was so embarrassed.

"Ya should leave." Race said quietly. I nodded, and got up to leave. He didn't stop me, though I so badly wanted him to. I walked downstairs, hoping that Knots hadn't told anyone about what she had just seen.

Knots was not downstairs however, and I figured she had just gone home.

"Did Knots leave already?" I asked Jack, brushing some crumbs off the poker table, onto the floor, pretending not to have known she was upstairs at all.

"Uh, no. She should be upstairs." Jack told me. Blushing I continued to ask questions.

"Why would she be up dere?" I asked, afraid of his answer.

"She's gonna live heah now. Didn't ya know? I thought ya did." Jack told me nonchalantly. I couldn't believe my ears. Instantly, I ran up the stairs again and into my room. I saw Knots, tucking herself into the second bed in my room. I was outraged, and left, slamming the door behind me. I rushed down the stairs, and got up in Jack's face.

"Wha' da fuck?" I screamed, slapping him across the face, walking out of the lodging house. Once I was outside I burst into a sprint and ran into the alley next to the lodging house. I was crying hard. For once, I was accepted somewhere, and I had felt special. Now, I realized Jack would pick any girl up off the street and offer her a home. I wondered how many more there would be after her. Now I knew the truth. I was a nobody and the boys pitied me. I cried harder then I had ever cried in my life. For a few, short days, I had felt that I belonged somewhere. But that wasn't the case, or so I thought.

I also thought that Race didn't mean any of that kiss. He was just doing it to make me feel better about myself. I hated them all. I heard the front door of the lodging house open and close loudly. Just by the way to door was shut, I knew that whoever it was, was coming for me, and I knew that they knew I was here. I was right. In a matter of seconds, Jack was in the alley, and on his way to me. I was trembling with fear. He never looked more angrier, not even when he hurt Racetrack.

"Wha' gives ya da right ta do dat? Huh? Tell me goily! Tell me!" He shouted in my face. Without giving me time to answer, he slapped me hard across the face. I was horrified. I always knew Jack was capable of violence, but I had no idea why he would attack me.

"Jack, wha' are ya doin'?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Wha' da hell did I do ta ya? Wha' would ya hit me like dat?" He yelled at me, shoving me to the ground. That's when the tears started to flow.

"Stop it Jack! Leave me alone!" I cried, screaming out in fear as he advanced.

"Leave her alone!" A voice ran out into the night. Jack turned around. When he did, I had a clear view of my savior. Standing up straight was Racetrack. A million things were running through my mind. How did Race get outside by himself? How had he known to come outside. Would Jack last out at him? I knew the answer to my third question. No. There was no way he would do that again.

"Wha' in holy hell is goin' on heah?" Race demanded. Jack looked from me to Race, then back to me again.

"I'se sorry Race. She, she hit me! When someone hits me, well I gets mad." He paused, looking to me. "I'se sorry Magic." He said sincerely. I nodded, but didn't get up. I believed him, and I shouldn't have hit him either.

"I'se sorry Jack. I, I don't know what came over me. I was, it's just." I said, looking up at him. He nodded too, and helped me up. I gave him a quick hug, avoiding his eyes. That was one of the scariest experiences in my life. I was sure he was going to kill me.

Race put his arms around me and whispered in my ear, "Did he hoit ya?" I shook my head. Jack just stood there in the alley, pure shock and terror written all over his face. I knew what he was thinking. He had hit a girl, and had intended on doing more. He was angry with himself, and frankly, I was angry with him too. I knew Race was mad at him, and I knew if word got out, other newsies would look down at him for hitting a girl.

We walked back into the lodging house. Many of the boys stared at us. My hand was behind his back again, so he could stand up straight. His arm was wrapped tightly around me. He led me to the steps and started walking up. I didn't know if I should go with him, but I did. When we finally made it up the steps, he started to walk a little faster until we got to his room. He shut the door behind us and sat me down on his bed, wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

"What happened?" He asked sternly. I just shook my head and started crying. He grabbed my shoulders firmly and asked again. "Tell me wha' happened." Sighing, I obeyed.

"I hit him, it's true. But, I was jus' so angry. Did ya know dat Knots goil is stayin'?" I asked him. He ignored the question.

"Jus' tell me wha' happened."

"I hit him, an' ran out. Den he followed me, an', I t'ink ya saw da rest." I said, putting my head down. "How did ya get out heah?" I asked softly.

"Dat ain't important no more. Ya stay away from Jack Kelly, ya hear? Stay away." He told me sternly. I nodded. I didn't want to move, I was too scared to get up and leave.

"May I, well, stay in heah?" I asked him. He shook his head slowly.

"Ya gotta go back ta your room." He told me, letting go of me. I nodded sadly, getting up and leaving. Once again, he didn't stop me and I walked slowly back to my room. Knots was awake, and stared at me when I came in. I hoped she didn't know what the fight was about. I fell down onto my bed and cried softly, hoping she didn't hear me.

"Uh, are you okay?" She asked me. I didn't answer, but nodded into my pillow. That was the end of that conversation. I stayed awake late into the night. I heard Knots sleeping silently in the bed next to mine. I didn't think the issue of Jack hitting me would leave our lodging house, boy was I wrong.

**a/n **

**Oh my god! I finished another chapter! What is up with that? That's just too cool really. Anyways, yes, I know, Jack is a mean abusive jackass. Knots told me that I shouldn't have him hit Magic, but I wanted to. I dunno, I just wanted him to. Anyways, I believe that is the last of the violent Jack. :) So don't worry Jack lovers! He really isn't a bad guy, just has a temper. **

**I dunno when the next update will be. School is starting soon grumble and my mom is convinced that she isn't going to let me on the computer during the week. I will be writing in my notebook though. I'll do what I can!** **Hope you all liked this chapter! I did. I actually got a tender moment with Magic and Race. I was hoping I could. **

**Shoutouts! **

**Knots **

**Sparks Kelly **

**Erin Go Bragh **

**Dimonah Tralon **

**Shooter O'Brien **


	9. Chapter Nine

Learning Magic

Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own newsies, Sparks, or Knots

It had been a couple days since the incident with Jack. I had listened to Racetrack and stayed away from Jack as best I could. He no longer woke me up at the crack of dawn. Instead, he opened the door to mine and Knots' room and let the noise of the boys getting ready get us up. I hated it. I hated everything about everyone now. The moment I had felt I was making a breakthrough with the boys, something like that happened, and I crawled back into my shell. I would not trust them again.

Knots was a different story. She never really had a chance to get to know me yet. It wasn't really fair to her at all, but I would talk to her, later. For the past few days, I had made her clean most of the lodging house. No one told her what a good job she did, they didn't know she cleaned it. But then again, they didn't tell me good job either, and they thought that I was doing it. It was like they didn't care anymore.

I spent my days sulking around. I was bored out of my mind, but I refused to leave, or to talk to anyone. Kloppman noticed this change in my behavior, in everyone's behavior. Everyone was tense, and whenever they saw me, they looked at me with sad eyes. Every time they did, I felt like crying.

I also felt like crying whenever I thought about Racetrack. We hadn't spoken since that night, and I so badly wanted to talk to him. He was allowed to leave the lodging house now, but he had to be careful. He was gone before I got up, and came back after I had fallen asleep. Sometimes I would wait up for him, but I always fell asleep before he came home.

One night though, I woke up right when he came in the door. I just looked at him, and he did the same to me. He muttered a 'goodnight' and walked up the steps. He hadn't smiled at me. He looked stern, and unhappy. Not mad or sad, just unhappy. Knots had tried to talk to me and get to know me better, but I just shoved her off. I paid no attention to anyone or anything. At times I felt myself go numb and it seemed that if my body went numb, so did my mind.

Then it happened, Jack Kelly broke down. Completely. His world came crashing to a halt. Entirely. His boys looked down at him now. Spot, who was supposed to come down on a Tuesday, did not. Jack was planning a game of poker that night with Spot, and the leader of Harlem and a couple of his boys. Racetrack said he wouldn't play, therefore Kid Blink and Snipeshooter backed out as well. Spot and the Harlem leader did not come either. It was obvious that no one respected Jack anymore. Hitting a girl was the lowest you could stoop down to. Sometimes I felt sorry for him. I found myself sometimes crying for him, feeling that somehow it was my fault.

And that brings us to Thursday of the first week of hell.

I was awoken by Knots. She nudged me awake, looking somewhat frantic. I rolled over on my back and stared up at her.

"Wha?" I asked. Her lip was quivering and her eyes were full of fear.

"Outside, they're, well, someone proposed a new leader or something. I don't know. I don't wanna go out there. I'll bring attention to myself." She said, her voice shaking. My eyes got wide and I sat up immediately.

"New leadah? Who? Why?" I asked her, putting my feet on the cold ground. It was nearing the end of fall, and it was chilly.

"I don't know. They are all out there, rallying against Jack!" Knots said, scared. I shook my head.

"Why would dey do dis? Did dey say?" I asked her.

"They claim Jack is humiliating Manhattan and giving it a bad name. They want a new leader that won't do that." She explained to me.

"Who would t'ink of such a t'ing?" I continued to ask, standing up. She shrugged. "T'anks." I said, opening our door and walked outside, and leaned over the banister, looking down. Jack was now standing amongst them. He looked extremely distraught and upset. But his voice was as bold and crisp and fresh as ever.

"Look, I'se is jus' heah ta apologize fer wha' happened. I know I'se is givin' ya guys a bad name, but I want cha ta know dat I still wanna be ya leadah. I'se is truly sorry fer doin' dat, I'se got a temper an' I know it. So do you! An' damnit, I don't wanna hand da responsibility ova ta nobody else. You'se couldn't get along wit out me. What happened durin' da strike? How did ya hold out wit out me? I know ya need me, an' you know ya need me! I don't care wha' ya choose ta do, but it would be in ya self-interest if ya kept me heah." He said, rather loudly. He had a way of gripping the newsies with everything he said. He was right I suppose. They knew it too. No one protested, and they all nodded when he was done speaking. It was silently decided that Jack would stay as leader.

He may have won that small battle, but as a whole, the war was not won.

Jack bounded up the steps and ran head long into me. I just stared up at him, not speaking. We didn't speak anymore. He stared at me for the longest time, before moving on past me. I watched him walk on into his bunk room before turning my head back down over the banister. Most the news boys were now leaving to go out for the afternoon edition. I noticed Racetrack walking out with them. I was disappointed. I had so badly wanted to talk things out with him.

"Hey, Magic! Down heah!" I heard a voice call me. Again I looked over the banister and saw Mush calling me. I walked down to him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Jus' thought ya was bored an' maybe ya wanted ta go outside fer a change." He offered, watching me. I nodded. We walked outside of the lodging house as he went to the distribution office to get his papes. I sat on a nearby bench and waited for him. He came back, holding at least a hundred papers.

"Wha's da headline?" I asked him, looking over his shoulder at the top paper.

"Tornado tears apart town!" He read from the paper, handing me one so I could read it.

"How do you improve this one? It's already good." I pointed out to him. He studied it a moment and then answered me.

"Well, ya don't hafta improve dis one, an' still sell tons, but, if ya wanna sell double, ya can say something like, uh, Thousands left Homeless after three tornadoes strike! Something like dat maybe." He told me. I nodded. I figured I would be good at this, since I lied extremely well.

"Why don't da customers catch on ta ya. I mean, can't dey see dat you'se lie all da time?" I asked him. He studied me a moment.

"Where do ya come up wit dose questions?" He asked, scratching his chin. I shrugged.

"Just curious. So, wheah do ya sell?" I asked, trying to keep the conversation alive. He looked around, and pointed down the street.

"It's called Bryant Park. Not too many Manhattan newsies go down there. It's a little ways down here, not too far though." He told me, taking off in that direction, selling some papers here and there. I followed him, watching him work.

"Sorry sir. I, I jus' was hungry an' I needed food." A young boy pleaded to a man standing outside of a store.

"Yeah, right. Stealing cause ya t'ink it's funny huh?" The storekeeper inquired harshly. The little boy whimpered and shook his head. "Ya gotta do betta den dat kid." The man said, kicking the boy in the shin, causing him to fall down. "No get outta heah!" The man yelled, retreating back to his store.

"Sir, I'm dis boy's bruddah, heah, I'll buy dat orange fer him." Mush stomped over to the man, and held out some money. The man looked from the whimpering boy, to Mush, then to the money.

"Jus' get outta heah." He growled, throwing the orange at Mush, who caught it and handed it to the boy. The boy didn't even issue a thank you. He took off and ran away, orange in hand. Mush walked back over to me, actually, he walked right past me.

"Mush, are you okay?" I called after him, running up to his side. He looked furious, but didn't say anything for awhile.

"Did ya see how he treated dat kid?" He raged, quickening his pace.

"It happens everyday Mush." I explained. He just continued to ramble and rage.

"I hate how people do dat. Don't dey see dat we'se ain't jus' street trash? We'se got feelin's too. If I would've had me way, dat guy wouldn't have known wha' hit him." He said bitterly. I matched his pace and we walked in silence until we reached the park.

"Mush? Is that you?" A girl with reddish orange hair and really long bangs asked, walking over to us. Mush's face lit up a bit when he saw her.

"Same old me." He replied, walking to meet her, wrapping her in a hug.

"It's so good to see you." She said to him happily, pulling out of the hug. She had pale skin, and I noticed quickly that she had two scars on her right cheek. They were barely noticeable because her freckles covered them up.

"It's good to see you too." He replied, his mood had definitely changed.

"And whose this? A new lady friend?" She inquired, raising an eyebrow at him, flipping her hair flirtatiously. He turned around and looked at me, then back to her.

"Yeah, as a mattah of fact, dis is Magic Howell, Magic, dis is Sparks Campbell." He introduced us.

"Pleased to meet you Magic." She said over enthusiastically. I just nodded at her. "Where do you live Magic?" She asked, treating me like a little toddler. I stared at her dumbfounded, but made myself answer.

"I live ova at da Lodging House." I told her smugly, pleased at her disappointed look.

"Is that how you met Mush then?" She asked, putting on a fake smile. I smiled at her. It was obvious she liked Mush, and she wanted him, bad. She found me as a threat. Even though I knew I wasn't, I would let her think I was.

"You mean dat's how Mush met me." I corrected her, smiling smugly at her. She scowled, but held back a remark when Mush looked her way.

"Well, ya goils get ta know each oddah. I'se got papes ta sell." He said happily, walking away, into the park, shouting headlines. I just looked at her, and she looked at me, glaring.

"You got something going on with Mush?" She asked, a little bitterly. I shook my head.

"No, he's a friend." I told her, calming her nerves. She eased up a bit and smiled for real this time.

"Oh, a friend. That's good. So, Magic, you're new to Manhattan?" She asked.

"I wouldn't consider myself new. But, I don't know my way around very well." I told her. She chuckled, but they put on a straight face.

"You don't leave those boys then?" She asked, running a hand through her hair, brushing her bangs out of her face. I shook my head. She smirked. "I'm sure someone like you has attracted at least one of them." She started to hint. I raised an eyebrow at her, as we went to sit down at a small picnic table. I thought about what I was going to tell her. Yeah, I would admit that some of them were, and they didn't keep it to themselves, but, I wasn't sure if I could trust her. She seemed nice. Minus the fact that she was already angry at me for being Mush's friend, but, she knew I was only his friend.

"Yeah, I guess ya could say I 'attract' them." I did my best not to brag.

"Like who?" She asked, looking really interested in it. I smiled widely.

"Well, da ones who show it, well, let's jus say, do ya know Racetrack Higgins?" I asked her, not really answering her question. She nodded. "Well, let's say me an' him were gettin' it on." I hinted, winking at her. She almost squealed.

"What did he do?" She asked. I was too wrapped up in the conversation I did not realize I could be giving out information that could lead to my downfall.

"Well, we only kissed." I told her, her face fell a little, but not much.

"Really? Is he a good kisser?" She asked me. I nodded happily. I racked my brain for other impressing things I could tell her. I remembered Spot Conlon kissing me, but I knew that I didn't want him to. I was tempted to tell her that I had been kissed by the leader of Brooklyn, but I held back on that.

"Yeah, he was. But, he ain't talking ta me anymore. It's been almost a week now." I told her sadly. Her eyes danced gleefully, but she frowned.

"Really? I heard he has a broken rib. Does he really?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Why don't you go to Sheepshead Bay and see him. Everyone knows that that is where he spends his afternoon. It's his selling spot. Surprise him, it could fix everything between you two." She told me, once again brushing her bangs out of her face. I looked at her.

"I don't know how ta get dere." I told her. She smiled.

" I could tell you." She offered. I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, plus, I could give you a shortcut. It'll get you there in now time." She promised.

"Alright. T'anks." I told her.

And so, she told me.

**a/n**

**Sorry for the delay. School started, it sucks. Yep. Anyways, I am doing my best. And I am starting the next chapter right away, so expect an update in about a week or so. I am not allowed on the computer during the week (mom's dumb rule) But don't give up on me! I write in my notebook daily for it! Never Fear! And, since, I guess I'm kinda doing like a cameo thingy, which is, I use someones character and they come up for a little bit in the story. This chapters was Sparks. Shooter was another. Knots, she isn't a cameo, she is a regular character, and Sparks may be the villian..maybe. Who knows. Anyways, Shooter might appear again, I don't know yet. If you are interested in having a cameo, just gimme **

**Name: **

**Newsie Name: **

**Looks: **

**Personality: **

**Are you okay with perhaps not being a teen (e.g. who would be an adult, or a toddler instead?): **

**E-mail: (so if I decide to use you, I can verify some things) **

**Not much I know, but whatever. I don't need much info. I WILL NOT USE EVERYONE, I MIGHT NOT USE ANYONE! THIS IS JUST SO ALL MY REVIEWERS GET THE CHANCE IF THEY WANT IT! EVERYONE THAT HAS BEEN IN IT SO FAR AS ASKED ME INDIVIDUALLY, AND I KNOW THAT I DON'T TALK TO ALL OF YOU INDIVIDUALLY, SO IT WASN'T FAIR. NOW IT IS, SO IF YOU ARE INTERESTED, DROP ME A REVIEW! AGAIN, I DON'T KNOW WHO I WILL USE, I DON'T KNOW IF I AM USING ANYONE!! **

**I like this chapter. Kinda showing how Jack is losing it all, and introduced the evil slut girl! Muhaw! (Sorry Sparks) Anyways, review please! **

**Shoutouts! **

**Uninvisible - I like to think of Jack as abusive too. Sometimes. Anyways, I always love getting your reviews! They make me very happy! Hehe! Thanks so much! Glad you like the story! Don't abuse yourself! ;) Hope you like this one! **

**Sparks Kelly - Well m'dear, a cameo you have gotten (Yoda talking anyone?) Anyways, I might continue to use Sparks as the evil slutty type girl, if that's okay. I'm not sure how many more times she will show up, but she will at least one more time. **

**Shooter - See, I might bring Shooter back! Muhaw! Ain't that awesome! Haha, your invisible friend? Interesting...Glad you liked that last chapter! Hope you liked this one! **

**Erin Go Bragh - Yet another chapter! Go me! **

**Tale Chaser- Yay! Glad you like it! You'll see the answers to your questions soon enough, I promise! Hope you enjoyed this one! **

**Reveiw :) **


	10. Chapter Ten

Learning Magic

Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own newsies. Please ignore mistakes! lol

It was dark now, and I still hadn't gotten to Sheepshead Bay. I knew I had been lied to. Sparks had lied right to my face. And I had believed her. That was what made me the maddest. I had believed her, and I had fed her the information she needed to trick me.

I didn't recognize anything around me, and I was beginning to question if I was still in Manhattan. My doubts were answered by the cruel, familiar voice I loathed so much.

"What brings ya ta dis side of town doll?" It said. I whirled around, and saw the notorious Spot Conlon. I could only see the outline of him, since it was dark out, but I knew it was him.

"What do ya want now?" I spat at him. He made 'tsk' noises with his mouth, and walked closer to me. He spoke to me softly, advancing to me.

"Don't talk ta me like dat." He whispered, running his fingers up and down my arm. I shivered. He smiled, his teeth gleaming in the moonlight. I stared coldly at him.

"What do ya want?" I asked, my voice also dropping to a whisper.

"What are ya doin' in me territory?" He asked me, sliding his lips up and down my arm, kissing it.

"I'm lost." I sighed, telling him the truth. Surprising, he didn't care about that. It scared me.

"It's late, ya shouldn't be out dis late dollface." He told me, moving his lips up to my neck. I felt extremely uncomfortable with this, but I loved the feel of his lips against my skin. It reminded me of Race, and I instantly felt guilty.

"Spot, ya shouldn't, stop it would ya!" I said, pushing him off me. This enraged him. He grabbed my arm and shoved it behind my back.

"Don't ya nevah do dat again, ya hear?" He threatened, his voice still quiet, but louder then before. He shoved my arm up higher and I yelped with pain. "Dat's what I thought." He said viciously.

"Let go of me." I spat angrily. He obeyed, letting go of my arm.

"I'se ain't good enough fer ya?" He asked bitterly.

"I didn't say dat. I didn't say nuttin." I told him. Giving him a cold glare, I turned my back to him and stalked away.

"Wheah ya headed?" He called after me. I ignored him and continued to walk. I didn't know where I was headed, but as long as I stayed away from him, I was fine with that. Surprisingly, he didn't follow me, and I wandered aimlessly through the abandoned streets of Brooklyn, humming random songs to myself, until I made my way to the docks.

There was a stale wind blowing, and there was a low fog over the water. I took a breath, filling my lungs with cool, crisp air.

I sat down and leaned against a crate and closed my eyes. I fell into a undisturbed, peaceful sleep, not dreaming about anything, not thinking about anything, just sleeping.

"Doll? Are ya okay? Wake up." I heard a voice say to me the next morning. Someone placed their hand on my shoulder, and nudged me awake.

"Wha? Wheah am I?" I asked, shivering a little bit as I opened my eyes wearily.

"Brooklyn." The voice, that belonged to Boots, said to me.

"Brooklyn? Well, how did I get ..." I started, then I remembered what happened last night and just nodded my head.

"Dat's a good question doll." He said to me, hopping up on the crate I was leaning against. I shivered some more, and looked at him.

"Wha a are ya doin' heah?" I asked, teeth chattering.

"Dat's what I should be axing you. Cold?" He asked, looking at my pitifully. I nodded, wrapping my arms around myself.

"I would be too if I slept out heah all night." He told me, watching me intently.

"Why are ya heah again?" I asked him, biting down on my lip so my teeth would stop chattering.

"I'se always come heah, well sometimes. Da goil sleeping caught me eye though." He said, winking at me. I smiled up at him. "Why didn't ya come back last night?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders, not wanting to admit I was lost.

"It was Sparks eh?" He asked, looking proud of himself. I felt my eyes get wide when I looked up at him.

"H how did ya know?" I asked him.

"Cause Mush came home last nigh' all happy an' stuff. But den, when ya didn't, he started ta blame himself. He said dat he knew you an' Sparks didn't like each odda, but he let ya talk anyways. He t'inks dat she did somet'ing ta make ya run away. He also t'inks it's his fault cause he axed ya ta leave da lodging house yesterday." Boots explained to me. I shook my head.

"It's not his fault. He should know dat. Do I make everyone upset around heah?" I asked bitterly.

"Nah. Not everyone." He teased. It didn't help. "Ah, dere's Spot. I gotta get goin' okay sweet cheeks?" He asked, hopping down from the crate, I nodded, shirking back, behind a crate so Spot would not see me. Boots didn't notice my nervousness, and walked away. Spot, saw him, and waved in his direction, my direction. He looked bitter, and that made me scared. Spot and Boots spit into their hands, and then shook them. Spot continued to look over Boots' shoulder, over at the docks, where I was. He stared at where I had been sleeping previously, but then turned and left with Boots.

Sighing, I pulled myself up, and wrapped my arms tighter around myself.

"Hey! Don't I know you?" A voice called to me. I turned around and saw the girl, Shooter, standing there. I nodded slowly, and watched as she walked up to me. "Yeah, I remember you, you and that boy from the racetracks." She said happily. I nodded again.

"Look, I don't really want to talk. Can you tell me how to get to Manhattan?" I asked, shivering slightly. She nodded, a little taken aback.

"Uh, just go that way, then go across the Brooklyn Bridge, and you're basically there." She said plainly, handing me her shawl. I smiled slightly at her and thanked her.

"Bye, Shooter." I said bluntly, walking off. She didn't answer me, nor did she follow me. I quickened my pace, wanting to talk to someone so badly about last night. It left me more confused then ever. Wrapping the shawl tighter around me, I started across the Brooklyn Bridge. I was walking too slow, and broke into a run. People stared at me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get to my bed and be warm. I wanted to talk to someone, someone who understood. But who?

I slowed my run to a jog as I came to the lodging house. I reached my hand out for the knob, when someone caught my eye. I turned my head and saw Racetrack watching me. I was reminded instantly of the kisses we exchanged a few nights before. I thought of last night and what Spot had tried to do. This made me cry, and I ran through the door, and up the stairs to my room. I heard him following me. I wasn't quick enough. I ran into my room, and before I shut the door, he came in also. He closed the door behind him, and grabbed my shoulders. I was sobbing violently, and still shivering slightly.

"What's wrong? Doll, calm down, what happened? Are ya hoit?" He asked urgently, sitting me down on the bed. I just shook my head and continued to cry.

"I don't want ta talk. Go away." I said angrily. He just stared at me, still holding onto me.

"Ya have ta talk. What happened? Don't play games wit me. Tell me." He said, pulling me close. I shook my head violently, and pushed him away.

"Y- ya t'ink ya can avoid me f-fer days, an' den, an' den, jus' expect m-me ta open up ta ya?" I asked bitterly. He shook his head, and kissed me deeply. I didn't stop him, even though I didn't really want him to.

"Talk ta me, please." He said, in between kisses. His lips moved to my neck, and all over my face.

"Race, no, please, stop it." I told him desperately. He pulled back and looked deep into my eyes.

"Why can't ya talk ta me?" He asked sadly.

"Jus' go away!" I shouted in his face. I felt like a loser. Finally, he was talking to me. But it was when I didn't want him to. Why couldn't he just talk to me when I was happy and not distressed?

"I'se, well, alright." He said, depressed. He sat up, and looked at me coldly, then walked out the door.

Almost immediately after he left, the door opened again, and Knots walked in. I rolled my eyes, and buried my head in my pillow. What was she doing here? Why was she always bothering me? Didn't she have some cleaning to do?

"What do ya want?" I moaned, my voice muffled because of the pillow.

"I want to talk. I know you're hurting." She started, I rolled over on my back and looked up at her.

"How do ya know? How can you know anyt'ing?" I asked her bitterly, narrowing my eyes. She didn't break the stare.

"How do I know? You cry into your pillow every night, you take pleasure in making me to _your _work, you are always bitter. And now, now you come running in here, crying your eyes out. Plus, last night, you didn't come back! And you expect me to believe you are 'alright?' That you are 'normal?' Do I look like an idiot?"

I just stared at her. I had no idea that quiet, timid, Knots, could be like this, could be so forceful with her words. It was insane. I didn't know she heard me cry at night. I didn't know that she saw how happy I had been when she did my work for me.

"Wha' can ya do about it anyways?" I asked sorrowfully. Still not breaking eye contact, she answered me.

"I'm just here to listen." She told me, sitting down slowly on her bed, which was directly across from mine. I considered her for a long time. All the while, she sat there, staring at me. Finally, I gave in.

"Fine. Wha' do ya want ta hear?" I asked her. She cocked her head towards the ceiling.

"Anything you want to tell me." She said.

"Dere's nuttin ta tell." I lied.

"Don't you be telling me that. You know that's not true, just like I do." She paused. "Fine, I want to here about where you were last night." She said, smiling smugly at me. I sighed.

"Alright. I was out wit Mush." I said simply.

"Mush came home last night." She pointed out the flaw in my explanation.

"I was wit Mush fer da day, an' den I went my own way." I told her.

"If you were with Mush, why would you leave him?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Look, Knots, do ya want ta listen ta my problems? I'm tellin' ya what happened last night." I said irritably.

"I only want the truth." She said. I nodded, throwing my hands in defeat.

"Fine. Da truth. Ya want da truth! I went out fer da day wit Mush. We met up wit some goil. She acted like she owned Mush. But, but I trusted her. I neva, eva trust nobody dat easy. But, she, she had somet'ing bout her dat made me jus' wanna answer all her questions. I did. An', an', she used it against me. I got meself lost. I was lookin' fer Racetrack, like she told me." I stopped abruptly, and looked up at her. Her face was expressionless as she waited for me to continue. I found that I couldn't. I was too torn up inside about being thwarted by Sparks. "It's what she planned." I muttered to myself.

"Meggara Campbell. Better known to you as Sparks. She's a little conniving, sly, stuck-up whore. Don't worry about it. You were just threatening her." Knots told me. "Everyone knows she has a thing for Mush. Well, I mean, you didn't."

"Dat doesn't make it any betta! I trusted her! I've neva trusted nobody like dat!" I said, breathlessly. She nodded.

"We all make mistakes. Magic, it's not that big of a deal!" Knots assured me. I nodded.

"So maybe it's not. But.." I trailed off.

"But, what? Something else?" She asked. I knew that she knew all along that this wasn't what had been bothering me for the past week, since it only happened yesterday. I nodded. "Racetrack?" She asked sympathetically.

"Sort of. It has ta do wit him. I mean, I don't know." I told her, feeling tears well up in my eyes. She moved from her bed to mine, and pulled me into a hug. I was taken aback. Why was she comforting me? I treated her terribly. "Spot made a move on me." I whispered, choking on my tears. I heard her gasp quietly.

"Conlon?" She asked, sounding a little taken aback. I nodded into her shoulder.

"I don't know why. I'm so confused. He knows I can't stand 'im. He can't stand me eithah, but, he, why?" I cried into her. For once she didn't say anything. "An' den, an' den dere's Racetrack. I don't know nuttin bout it no more. I barely know him." I confessed. It was true. I didn't know anything personal about him.

"I saw you two, in his room." She said to me, somewhat sadly. I nodded, drying some of my tears.

"I know. So does he." She nodded.

"I've been hearing things too." She started, instantly catching my attention again.

"Whatcha hear?" I asked, perplexed now.

"Just things about him." She said, suddenly very squirmy. I looked at her hard.

"What t'ings?" I demanded, keeping my voice down.

"Just about you and him. Mostly him." She said, hesitating.

"Tell me please." I insisted, shaking her. She swallowed and nodded her head.

"Alright. Only because I think you should know. I've been hearing that, well, that he has a thing for you. Bad. Like, that he says your name in his sleep, and things like that. I don't know. It was much juicer when I heard it." She finished. I gaped at her.

"Me?" I asked, too shocked to say anything else. She could only nod. Why would Racetrack be so interested in me? Didn't he see that I was worthless? That I had no respect for myself or anyone around me? What could be so attractive about me?

**a/n**

**Ain't it lovely? Another chappie from me! Hope you enjoy it! I had fun writing it! Sorry it took so long. School, like always, is invading my time. Next chapter as soon as possible! I promise! Sorry for any mistakes I may have made! I didn't feel like proofreading! ;) **

**Shoutouts: **

**Knots - Thanks girly! I love your story soo much! **

**Erin Go Bragh - Yeah, I think the new leader was a little rushed too. But, that shows how much writers block I had at that point in time. I remember that clearly! I couldn't think! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Anidwen - You asked for more Spot did you not? Ha! I was planning on putting him in there though! Lol I love abusive men too! Well, writing about them! **

**Shooter - Did ya see who was in this chapter? HA! **

**Sparks Kelly - I luv ya girl! Slut slut slut! HA! Sorry darling!! I love you!**

**JustDuck - I loved your reviews! I really did! They made me VERY happy! Thanks soo much! I tried to develop Knots's character more in this chapter. She comes into play later on. Yep, moodswing central! That's Magic for you! I love it though! Seriously, thanks soo much for the reviews! I loved reading them! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


End file.
